Moi !  Gilderoy Lockhart ?
by Le Roi des Ombres
Summary: Se retrouver dans l'univers d'Harry Potter, cela pourrait être un rêve. Sauf si vous vous réveillez dans la peau de Gilderoy Lockhart ! Maintenant il faut se débrouiller avec le peu qu'on a et choisir : suivre le scénario original ou le modifier.
1. Intro : un réveil difficile

**Moi ! … Gilderoy Lockhart ?**

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est la propriété de JK Rowling ... seuls l'intrigue et les éléments originaux sont à moi. Et si l'original Gilderoy Lockhart appartient à JK Rowling celui-ci est entièrement à moi vu que c'est … moi ! ( ou du moins un pseudo-moi )

Note de l'auteur : Ok, donc l'idée de base de cette histoire vient du challenge de Lionheart : Write yourself as Gilderoy Lockhart. ( S'écrire soi-même en étant Gilderoy Lockhart ) et des fanfic qui en sont issues comme : my gilded life de Skysaber.

Pour cette histoire, et contrairement à mes autres fanfictions, je vais essayer de privilégier l'avancée de l'histoire par rapport à la qualité de l'écriture.

De plus cette fanfiction est une self-insert, une histoire où une version « à peu près » exacte de l'humble auteur que je suis se retrouve pris au piège dans le corps de Gilderoy Lockhart dans l'univers d'Harry Potter, à la fin de la première année d'Harry.  
>Livré à lui-même sans savoir comment repartir dans son monde mon « avatar » va devoir faire face au monde d'Harry Potter ( puis éventuellement d'autres univers qui cohabitent avec la réalité HP ) et choisir sa ligne d'action.<p>

Et quoi qu'il arrive une chose est sûre pour mon malheureux personnage : entre merveilles et terreurs et malgré les possibilités et opportunités de ce monde, ce sera loin d'être une partie de plaisir !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span> : Un réveil difficile**

_ Huummm …. Haaarrrgg ! Fermes-là sale piaf ! Hhhhoooo, putain ! Ma tête !

C'est la première réaction que j'ai alors que je sors difficilement de mon sommeil.

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux je les referme aussitôt alors que la lumière m'aveugle. Je réalise tout de même que je suis allongé sur le sol.

« Au moins cette saloperie d'oiseau a fini par la fermer ! » est la seule pensée cohérente qui me vient à l'esprit alors que le plus terrible des maux de crâne de toute ma vie embrume mon esprit.

Si j'émerge vaguement de mon état quasi-comateux c'est à cause d'une espèce de connard d'oiseau qui n'a cessé de piailler et de faire des sortes d'hululements depuis plusieurs minutes mais la sale bête a fini par la fermer !

Maintenant la seule chose qui me tourmente encore c'est l'espèce de tambour qui bat et résonne dans ma tête. Haarrrggg ! C'est le pire mal de tête que j'ai jamais eu. Brièvement je me demande si pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai la gueule de bois n'ayant jamais pris de cuite auparavant, ou si j'ai finalement essayé de prendre de la drogue, du moins quelques chose de plus raide que les quelques taffes de joint au cours des deux fois où j'ai voulu tester de l'herbe et qui représentent ma seule expérience avec les narcotiques.

Quand j'entrouvre mes paupières la lumière du jour m'aveugle et cela accroît encore plus la terrible migraine qui martyrise mon pauvre cerveau m'obligeant à fermer les yeux à nouveauxet à les cacher machinalement derrière mes mains.  
>Mais finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, j'arrive à garder les yeux ouverts suffisamment longtemps pour me rendre comte que je suis étalé sur du parquet, non loin d'un lit dans ce qui semble être un grand loft richement meublé et décoré.<p>

Je tente de me relever mais retombe aussitôt pris de vertige, il y a quelque chose de bizarre quand je bouge mais je suis trop dans le gaz pour rechercher ce que c'est. Lentement et avec difficulté je me relève et je vais m'écrouler sur le lit avant de finalement m'asseoir.

Après quelques instants durant lesquels mon cerveau pédale dans le vide j'arrive à assembler tant bien que mal une idée cohérente aux travers de la confusion de mon esprit et de la distraction causée par mon mal de tête.

_ Ce … c'est … c'est pas chez moi ici ?

Cette réalisation semble réussir quelque peu à relancer mon esprit encore embrumé, suffisamment pour faire quelques autres remarques.

_ Merde ! Je ne reconnais pas du tout cet endroit ! Je ne suis encore jamais venu là avant ! Réalisai-je confus. « Mais putain ! Où est-ce que je suis ? »

Je m'approche d'une des fenêtres, en contrebas il y a une rue animée, la pièce doit être insonorisée car je n'entends rien de ce qui se passe dehors.  
>Visiblement je me trouve au sommet d'un petit immeuble, 5 ou 6 étages tout au plus, et ça à l'air d'être le centre ville … je pense.<p>

Malgré mon état de confusion deux choses attirent tout de même mon attention : d'abord les panneaux publicitaires et enseignes de magasin sont en anglais, ensuite ? Il y a des TAXI ANGLAIS dans la rue en contrebas !

_ Ce … c'est pas possible ! Comment est-ce que je pourrais être en Angleterre ?

Avec un grognement de douleur du aux élancements dans mon crâne je retourne m'asseoir sur le lit et je tente de me souvenir de ce qui a bien pu m'arriver pour que je me retrouve ici. Quelque soit l'endroit où « ici » se trouve.

Tout d'abord il n'y a qu'un grand trou noir dans mes souvenirs mais à force de concentration des bribes me reviennent. Je tente alors de me concentrer sur mes souvenirs les plus récents précédent mon réveil dans cet étrange endroit.

Quelque chose fait tilt dans mon cerveau.

J'étais à Lens, la clinique d'hématologie, pour ma dernière séance de chimio. Quelques mois auparavant on m'avait diagnostiqué comme souffrant d'un lymphome : la **maladie de Hodgkin**. Heureusement pour moi c'était non seulement un stade 1 type 1 avec une évolution presque stagnante mais aussi un lymphome qui avec les nouveaux traitements pouvait être complètement éradiqué assurant une guérison totale et peu de chance de récidive. Mes examens à la moitié des séances de chimio avaient montré une excellente réaction au traitement et laissaient présager un très bon pronostic de guérison, sans la nécessité de séances supplémentaires que celles prévues en début de traitement.  
>Je m'arrachais aux pensées concernant mon état de santé qui m'avaient pas mal obnubilé ces derniers mois pour me reconcentrer sur le « présent » : j'attendais qu'on vienne me raccompagner chez moi anticipant déjà les deux trois jours suivant où je serais … pas vraiment malade, car je supportais assez bien le traitement, mais « pas bien » puis la semaine qui suivrait et où les effets secondaires les plus notables s'estomperaient.<p>

Il y avait eu … quelque chose … une espèce d'alerte, ça reste assez flou dans ma tête à part un bruit étrange comme un « bzzzzzz » venant du bâtiment de la médecine nucléaire non loin. Il me semble vaguement me souvenir d'une espèce de flash de lumière … et puis plus rien, tout est blanc après ça jusqu'à mon réveil ici.

Me prenant la tête entre les mains, ma seule pensée est alors : « Mais putain qu'est-ce qui a bien pu arriver ? »

Une chose est sure c'est qu'il y a un truc qui ne tourne pas rond. Et puis j'ai toujours cette sensation bizarre qu'il y à un truc qui cloche et que je devrais, pourrais remarquer … si seulement les tambours dans ma tête me laissaient un moment de répit, ça et le fait que je sois courbaturé, en proie à des vertiges et que je me sente de manière générale mal fichu. Tout cela n'arrange en rien mes capacités de raisonnement.

Après quelques minutes à me triturer les méninges sans qu'aucun autre souvenir qui pourrait m'indiquer comment je me suis retrouvé ici ne soit remonté à la surface, je décide d'explorer un peu ce loft pour voir où je suis et chez qui.

Si seulement à ce moment là j'avais su ce que j'allais découvrir ! Je n'aurais pas été aussi pressé de rentrer dans ce qui semble être la quatrième dimension, ou un mauvais épisode d'au-delà du réel.

La première chose que je remarque est le bizarre mélange de style de la pièce qui oscille entre relativement moderne et désespérément archaïque. Il y a face à face un grand bureau de style ancien qui a vu de nez est couvert de livres et de pages de notes, et un lit king size, voire peut être plus grand. Deux cloisons faisant chacune un peu plus du tiers de la largeur du loft séparent le « bureau » et la « chambre » de la pièce principale. Celle-ci contient un large salon, un bar visiblement bien fourni, un tout petit espace cuisine et … une cheminée à l'ancienne ?

Il y a également quatre portes, celle au bout du loft doit être l'entrée, les deux dans la « pièce principale » qui sont fermées doivent certainement donner accès aux toilettes et à une salle de bain. La dernière, ouverte se trouve dans le côté « chambre » et laisse apercevoir un large placard ou bien peut être une garde robe, en tout cas c'est visiblement bien rempli de vêtements divers dont certains ont l'air d'avoir un style étrange … mais bon : à voir on est en Angleterre.

Soudain en passant devant le bureau et le grand miroir le surplombant j'aperçois quelque chose de bizarre du coin de l'œil qui attire mon attention. Faisant demi-tour je me campe devant le miroir et inspire brutalement de stupéfaction en regardant mon reflet.

Ce n'est pas moi !

Je porte lentement la main à mon visage et l'inconnu dans le miroir imite parfaitement mon geste … tout comme l'expression abasourdie que je dois avoir en ce moment.

Le marron avec une touche de vert de mes yeux est remplacé par un bleu légèrement gris, mon bouc et mon collier de barbe font place à un menton rasé de près, mes cheveux courts et noir avec mon début de calvitie ont disparu et à la place se trouve une coiffure blonde … avec une coupe de dandy.

Reculant d'un pas je vérifie que je porte bien la même tenue bizarre que mon reflet, une espèce de croisement entre un costume et une robe, enfin plus style robe de magicien.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de porter une main à mon ventre : mes kilos superflus ont disparu ! Ces … différences physiques … c'est cela qui me semblait étrange sans que j'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus dû à ma confusion à mon réveil et à mon mal de crâne, et ce n'est pas la seule différence que je remarque maintenant que je sais quoi chercher.  
>Il semble bien que je suis plus grand, je faisais déjà presque 1 mètre 80 mais maintenant je dois faire 5 à 10 centimètres de plus, j'ai perdu mon embonpoint et à la place j'ai le physique de quelqu'un qui est sinon athlétique du moins en forme. Mes mains semblent avoir reçu une manucure récente, elles sont douces, sans aucune calle, presque efféminées.<p>

Tout ça ressemble à une mauvaise blague et me fait bizarrement penser à un vieil épisode du « _Prisonnier »_ où on tente de lui faire croire qu'il est quelqu'un d'autre, mais ici ça va plus loin, bien plus loin.

Aussi surréel que ça puisse paraître mon apparence a complètement changé, je me demande même brièvement si je ne suis pas dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre avant de rejeter cette idée comme trop saugrenue.

Mais très vite des éléments vont me prouver que cette possibilité est tout à fait possible.

Sur le bureau en face de moi une chose attire mon attention et me fait tiquer et murmurer : « C'est pas vrai ! ». Il s'agit d'un fin petit morceau de bois, entre 15 et 20 centimètres de long, délicatement taillé, avec une poignée : l'image même d'une des baguettes de sorcier telle qu'on peut les voir dans les Harry Potter.

Un hululement sonore me fait sursauter, je me retourne pour faire face à un hibou qui se tient sur un perchoir et me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

Je ne peux que murmurer à nouveau : « Non ! C'est pas vrai ? »

Reculant face au hibou je me cogne contre le bureau, un des livres posés dessus glisse et je le rattrape machinalement. Du coin de l'œil j'aperçois quelque chose, comme un mouvement au niveau du livre, je baisse les yeux instinctivement pour voir de quoi il s'agit avant de me figer brusquement.

La couverture ! La putain de couverture du livre bouge ! Les images de la couverture bougent !

Et ce n'est pas le pire.

Le pire c'est le nom du livre et son auteur : « _Voyages avec les vampires_ » par _Gilderoy Lockhart_. Et sur la couverture, puis à l'arrière du livre quand je le retourne je peux voir l'image du reflet dans le miroir … de mon reflet dans le miroir qui me sourit et me fait des signes de la main.

Reposant le livre sur le bureau je fait quelques pas et m'avance dans la pièce principale. Là, en regardant mieux, je me rend compte qu'il y a plusieurs peintures sur le mur, dont une de l'homme dont j'ai l'apparence … ou dont j'habite le corps, et plusieurs d'entre elles bougent !

Je me laisse glisser contre un des murs et je m'assois. J'ai du mal à respirer, je pense que je fais une crise de panique et la seule chose que j'arrive à faire : c'est me balancer doucement contre le mur en agrippant mes jambes et en répétant encore et encore : « C'est pas réel, c'est pas réel, c'est pas réel … »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« … C'est pas réel, c'est pas réel, c'est pas réel … Ho putain ! Ça a trop l'air réel ! »

10 bonnes minutes se sont écoulées et je commence à reprendre mon calme. J'ai voulu croire que ce n'est qu'un rêve stupide mais un rêve ne reste pas aussi « stable », et malgré le mantra que je n'ai cessé de répéter en boucle pendant que je paniquais tout ça à l'air bien trop réel pour que ce soit un rêve et ça donne des sensations réelles comme le prouve le fait de me pincer et de me mordre la main.

Bon d'accord ! Ce n'est pas un rêve … du moins pas un simple rêve. Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que c'est réel ! En fait plusieurs hypothèse me viennent en tête, j'écarte les plus farfelues et me concentre sur la plus probable et la plus logique : je peux avoir fait une mauvaise réaction à ma séance de chimio ! Ou bien on m'a injecté un mauvais produit ou un produit contaminé par quelque chose et soit je suis en plein milieu d'un « bad trip », un « very bad trip », soit je suis dans le coma.  
>Après tout ces deux choses ne me sont jamais arrivées et il est possible que ça puisse induire une hallucination qui semble réelle, comme ce que je vis ou crois vivre en ce moment.<p>

L'autre possibilité aussi surréelle qu'elle puisse sembler est que _quelque chose_ se soit produit et que tout cela soit réel : d'une manière ou d'une autre je suis dans l'univers d'Harry Potter et plus précisément dans la peau de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Cette perspective me donne des frissons dans le dos et le pire c'est que je ne sais pas si c'est de peur ou de plaisir.

En fait je m'avance beaucoup en pensant être dans l'univers d'Harry Potter. J'ai toujours cru en l'existence du _multivers_ : une infinité d'univers qui existent de manière parallèle, un peu comme dans « _Slider_ ». Alors pour l'instant disons que je suis dans un univers où Gilderoy Lockhart existe et vu les peintures et les couvertures de livres qui bougent, où la magie existe.

Au bout d'un moment j'arrête de me triturer les méninges pour trouver une explication à comment je me suis retrouvé ici et si c'est réel ou non.

Cela ne m'avance à rien.

Le fait est que je suis ici maintenant, si c'est un coma ou un « bad trip » je ne peux rien y faire et si c'est réel … Qu'il s'agisse d'un monde surgi de mon imagination ou bien d'une réalité parallèle ça ne fait pas grande différence pour l'instant, dans un cas comme dans l'autre il faut que j'en sache plus.

Fouiller cet endroit devrait m'apprendre beaucoup mais ça peut attendre, la première chose que je dois savoir c'est si j'ai l'apparence de Gilderoy Lockhart ou si je suis bien aux commandes de son corps et si c'est le cas est-ce que j'ai accès à sa magie ?

Un simple test me vient tout de suite à l'esprit et je me dirige aussitôt vers le bureau.

Face à moi se tient la réponse à ma question

D'une main tremblante je saisis la baguette sur le bureau, je manque aussitôt de la lâcher quand un jet d'étincelles rouges et argentées s'en échappe pendant une seconde et qu'une sensation étrange parcourt mon corps : comme un flot de chaleur mixé avec un fourmillement électrique.

Je regarde la baguette dans ma main la bouche ouverte et le regard ahuri durant un instant avant de me lécher les lèvres avec appréhension. Comme je n'ai jamais fait ça avant j'essaye de faire au plus simple avec une méthode qui, selon les livres d'Harry Potter et de nombreuses fanfictions, devrait fonctionner.

Je me concentre autant que possible et j'essaye de visualiser une image précise de ce que je veux. D'une voix presque tremblante je prononce alors doucement un simple mot.

_ Lumos.

Et soudain l'extrémité de la baguette s'illumine projetant devant elle une douce lumière blanche.

* * *

><p>Et voila l'introduction de ma nouvelle fic, j'espère de tout cœur que vous trouverez cette idée intéressante et que ce récit va vous plaire.<p>

Toutes reviews sont les bienvenues, n'hésitez pas à commenter, donner vos impressions et vos suggestions sur comment peut se dérouler la suite.

Si vous aimez ce que j'écris n'hésitez pas à aller lire mes autres fanfic : **Harry Potter et le miroir d'Orichalque** (fanfic Harry potter avec un élèment de Time travel ), **Buffy contre les vampire et la voie du Berserker** ( Cross-over entre Buffy et le manga Berserk ), et **Imperium Aeternus** ( une pseudo self-insert et un futur multiple cross-over qui commence dans l'univers Stargate ).

Et pensez à laisser des reviews ! Après tout c'est la meilleure façon de motiver l'auteur ( Moi ) et sa seule récompense.


	2. Chapter 1 : Mais qui est donc Gilderoy

**Chapitre 1 : Mais qui est donc Gilderoy Lockhart ?**

* * *

><p><em><span>Précédemment dans<span>_** Moi ! … Gilderoy Lockhart ? ****:**

…

_Je regarde la baguette dans ma main la bouche ouverte et le regard ahuri durant un instant avant de me lécher les lèvres avec appréhension. Comme je n'ai jamais fait ça avant j'essaye de faire au plus simple avec une méthode qui, selon les livres d'Harry Potter et de nombreuses fanfictions, devrait fonctionner._

_Je me concentre autant que possible et j'essaye de visualiser une image précise de ce que je veux. D'une voix presque tremblante je prononce alors doucement un simple mot._

__ Lumos. _

_Et soudain l'extrémité de la baguette s'illumine projetant devant elle une douce lumière blanche_**. **

… … …

* * *

><p>Tenant une baguette « magique » à la main dont l'extrémité émet une pâle lumière blanche après que je me sois contenté de prononcer un simple mot, je dois me rendre à l'évidence : je suis un sorcier.<p>

Et d'après ce que je vois autour de moi, et particulièrement mon « reflet » dans le miroir qui surplombe le bureau et qui est complètement différent de ce à quoi je ressemble normalement, je ne suis pas, actuellement moi-même.

Maintenant savoir comment ça a bien pu se produire : c'est la question à un million.

En fait non : la question la plus importante est de savoir si c'est réel ou non.

Bien sur tout cela semble réel, bien trop pour être un simple rêve en tout cas mais c'est tellement, tellement … Surréel.

Aussi, pour l'instant, je ne suis toujours pas convaincu que ce soit vrai, que je ne suis pas dans le coma ou en train de faire un « bad trip ». En fait tout ça ressemble à un épisode de série TV où le personnage principal est dans le coma et où il se retrouve à vivre une seconde vie comme par exemple dans les Soprano. Néanmoins même si c'est le cas je ne peux rien faire pour stopper ça, ou du moins rien ne me vient à l'esprit en dehors de me pincer ou de me mettre une claque et j'ai déjà testé ça sans succès.

Résultat il vaut mieux pour l'instant faire comme si c'était vrai en attendant un hypothétique réveil.

Après avoir reposé la baguette de sorcier sur le bureau je prends quelques minutes pour reprendre mes esprits et mon calme. Au moins ma crise de panique semble être passée et j'arrive à nouveau à raisonner avec calme. De même mon affreux mal de crâne, qui doit certainement être lié à la façon dont je me suis retrouvé ici, semble commencer à diminuer.

Finalement je me remets à fouiller le loft où je me trouve pour chercher d'autres réponses et confirmer certaines suppositions.

Une demi-heure plus tard je dois reconnaître que non seulement je suis un sorcier, ou du moins dans le corps d'un sorcier, mais qu'en plus je ne suis pas n'importe quel sorcier, je suis un personnage de l'univers d'Harry Potter : Gilderoy Lockhart.

Comment en suis-je arrivé à cette conclusion ?

Et bien en plus des livres de Gilderoy Lockhart où il y a « ma » photo me présentant comme l'auteur et le « héros » principal, j'ai également trouvé un portefeuille contenant les papiers d'identité « moldu » de Gilderoy Lockhart dont un passeport ou encore une fois il y a « ma » photo. J'ai également trouvé un dossier où il y a plusieurs articles de presse dont plusieurs de la _Gazette des sorciers_ anglaise sur moi et mes « exploits » et qui accompagne un journal intime que je n'ai pas encore lu. Il y a aussi plusieurs tableaux de « moi » dans l'appartement, des tableaux avec des noms inscrits sur les cadres du style : « Gilderoy faisant ceci … » ou « Gilderoy accomplissant cela … ».

Bonjour le narcissisme.

J'ai également trouvé plusieurs livres sur des étagères dans la « pièce » principal du loft. La collection complète de « mes » livres, plusieurs livres de magies diverses, deux ou trois bestiaires décrivant les créatures magiques à travers le monde et quelques livres d'histoire dont : _Les Grands Evénements de la Sorcellerie au XXième siècle_ et _Grandeur et Décadence de la Magie Noire_. Ces deux derniers livres parlaient ou du moins évoquaient les « actes » de Gilderoy Lockhart… ainsi que l'existence du « Survivant » : Harry Potter.

En feuilletant les livres d'histoire j'ai pu constaté que dans les grandes lignes du moins l'univers dans lequel je me trouve semble bien être celui d'Harry quatre fondateurs, Dumbledore, Grindelwald, Voldemort ou plutôt « vous-savez-qui », James et Lily Potter, Sirius Black et finalement Harry, tout y est.

Bon d'accord, je suis Gilderoy Lockhart.

Je prends une grande respiration et tente d'accepter le fait que d'une manière ou d'une autre je me retrouve parachuté dans l'univers d'Harry Potter et qui plus est dans le corps de Lockhart, alors que si j'avais pu choisir … . Sans compter que je ne sais pas si je possède Lockhart et si il est encore là, quelque part à l'intérieur, ou bien si je l'ai totalement remplacé et que je suis seul aux commandes. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre ce n'est pas vraiment important pour l'instant.

Pour l'instant ce qui est véritablement important c'est de découvrir qui est réellement Gilderoy Lockhart puisqu'il semble que je vais devoir jouer son rôle et vivre sa vie, du moins dans l'immédiat. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix sur ce point : si on découvre que « Gilderoy » est possédé ou bien que l'on estime que je suis le symptôme d'une maladie ou d'un accident magique je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Je doute que le Ministère de la Magie et les Sorciers en général acceptent le fait qu'une de leurs célébrités se retrouve « possédée » par l'esprit d'un « moldu ». Au pire je me ferais exorcisé, et tant que je ne suis pas certain que ça me « réveille » ou me renvoit chez moi il n'en n'est pas question car ça pourrait me tuer … détruire … faire disparaître ? Et au mieux je me retrouverais enfermé à St Mangouste, l'hôpital magique des sorciers, dans le quartier psychiatrique pour être « soigné ».  
>Je ne peux pas non plus vraiment disparaître et quitter le pays, pas sans préparer mon coup soigneusement et justifier mon absence, car je suis sur que ma « disparition » serait remarquée et que l'on risque de me rechercher. Et si on me trouve je risque de devoir faire face à des questions auxquelles je n'ai nullement envie de répondre.<p>

Je réunis les différents livres des aventures de Lockhart, le journal intime que j'ai trouvé et sa collection d'article de presse. Au moins cela me donnera les informations de base pour jouer le rôle de Gilderoy et me donnera un aperçu de qui je « suis » maintenant, certainement plus que les maigres connaissances récupérées dans les livres d'Harry Potter. En fait j'espère sincèrement que Lockhart n'est pas aussi pathétique qu'il apparaît dans les livres de J.K Rowling.

Mais avant de me plonger dans tout cela je décide de sortir. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, de manger un morceau … et peut être de boire un coup même si je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé boire de l'alcool. Et puis si je peux mettre la main sur un journal je pourrai voir quel est la date d'aujourd'hui, même si j'ai déjà un mauvais pressentiment là-dessus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mon pressentiment s'est vérifié : 27 mai 1992. En fait, et même si je ne me suis pas donné la peine de vérifier, je suis quasiment certain que cette date coïncide avec la tentative raté de Quirell/Voldemort pour s'emparer de la Pierre philosophale. Donc non seulement je me retrouve 19 ans dans le passé mais en plus pile avant l'été précédent _la Chambre_ _des Secrets_, ben voyons ! Et comme par accident je me retrouve dans la peau de Gilderoy Lockhart, futur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ( DFCM ) à Poudlard.

HOooO ! Quelle coïncidence !Et après je dois vraiment croire que c'est « réel » et non pas quelque chose que j'imagine ?

Bah !

N'empêche que pour un rêve ça reste vachement réel. Trop à mon goût.

La preuve si il en n'est c'est le steak que je suis en train de manger : ce serait bien la première fois que je serais capable de sentir le goût de quelque chose que je mange durant un rêve, ou même de ressentir des sensation comme la faim ou avoir le ventre plein.

Enfin, au moins la viande est bonne.

Dans l'immense placard de Lockhart, dont je ne serais pas surpris si je découvre qu'il a été agrandi magiquement, j'ai trouvé quelques tenues « normales » et pas trop ridicules, suffisamment en tout cas pour que je puisse sortir dehors.  
>En me changeant j'ai pu « inspecté » mon nouveau corps.<p>

Pas mal. Pas mal du tout.

Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'est un corps d'athlète mais je peux dire que je suis « en forme », bien plus que ne l'est mon véritable ? ancien ? précédent ? corps. Et si je fais l'impasse sur l'aspect un peu trop « efféminé » à mon goût et sur le sourire qui flash, littéralement, au point que j'ai failli m'aveugler moi-même, je dois avouer que Gilderoy est assez beau gosse.

Une autre chose que j'ai découvert c'est que sa salle de bain est non seulement luxueuse mais aussi immense, avec un jacuzzi, et doit aussi avoir été magiquement agrandie.

Une autre bonne chose pour moi est que son portefeuille contient aussi une belle somme en liquide. Une fois dehors, et après avoir soigneusement mémorisé mon adresse j'ai pu facilement acheté un journal et me payer un bon repas dans un restaurant de luxe. D'après ce que j'ai découvert Lockhart habite dans un quartier chic de Londres.

Au moins maintenant je sais où je suis et quand je suis.

De plus durant cette sortie je me suis rendu compte que je parlais maintenant parfaitement anglais. Avant ça j'étais assez bon, je pouvais lire couramment en anglais, écrire sans trop de problèmes même si mon orthographe et ma grammaire laissaient encore à désirer et parler suffisamment bien pour me faire comprendre mais avec une prononciation et un accent horrible.  
>Maintenant ? Tout semble couler de source, sans difficulté. Et j'ai la sensation que ce sera pareil pour écrire. En plus je suis toujours capable de m'exprimer sans problème en Français, ma langue natale.<p>

Encore un truc bizarre à rajouter à la liste.

Après mon repas je regagne le loft pour entamer ma petite enquête pour en découvrir plus sur Gilderoy. Durant ma petite sortie j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir un peu en me basant sur mes connaissances de l'univers d'Harry Potter. Aussi une fois rentré je décide de tenter une petite expérience.

Prenant une grande respiration je demande : « Elf-de-Maison ? »

Rien ne se passe.

_ Serviteur ?

Toujours rien.

_ Larbin ?

… … ….

Bon c'est sûr que ce serait plus simple si je savais si Gilderoy a effectivement ou non un Elf-de-Maison et si oui comment il s'appelle. Honnêtement je pense que oui car il a l'air suffisamment riche pour ça et il n'a pas l'air d'être du genre à faire les corvées ménagères. Après un instant de réflexion je fais une dernière tentative : faisant tomber un des bibelots qui se brise sur le sol j'ordonne : « Nettoyez ça tout de suite ! » d'une voix aussi ferme que possible.

Avec un « pouf » à peine audible une petite créature à la peau couleur gris-marron avec d'énormes yeux, un long nez pointu et de larges, très larges oreilles apparaît. D'un claquement de doigt l'objet cassé se répare et va reprendre sa place.

J'ai tout juste le temps de l'interrompre alors qu'il s'apprête à claquer à nouveau des doigts pour disparaître.

_ Elfe ! Attends un instant !

La petite créature se fige et me regarde avec ses grands yeux, contrairement aux elfes décrits dans les livres d'Harry Potter comme Dobby et Kreature elle porte une tenue à peu près propre, une espèce de toge faite à partir d'un drap et maintenue au niveau de la taille par une « ceinture » en corde. De couleur lavande le drap !

Il me faut quelques secondes pour me remettre car même si je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit possible qu'un Elfe-de-Maison apparaisse il y a une grosse différence entre se l'imaginer et se retrouver effectivement face à face avec un elfe, face à face avec la première créature magique que je rencontre.

_ Heu …. Tu peux me rappeler ton nom ?

Pas très original mais sur le coup je ne sais pas trop quoi dire à part ça et au moins quand je saurai comment il s'appelle je pourrai l'appeler quand j'en aurai envie ou besoin.

_ Maître pas se souvenir du nom de Blinky ? Demande la créature surprise.

_ Heu … non ?

_ Maître … avoir problème se rappeler de choses ?

_ Heu … oui ?

_ Moi savoir quoi faire ! Moi savoir quoi faire ! Chantonne l'elfe avec joie et excitation.

_ Holà ! Holà ! Calmes toi un peu ! Et expliques toi plus clairement.

_ Maître avoir donné ordre ! Avoir dit quoi faire si problèmes pour se rappeler de choses !

_ Haaaa bon ?

C'est un développement … surprenant. Je comptais sur la possible présence d'un Elfe-de-Maison pour obtenir plus d'information sur Gilderoy mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas au fait qu'il semble avoir anticipé la possibilité de se retrouver victime d'un problème de mémoire.

Quoique … A la réflexion c'est tout de même logique. Lockhart utilise souvent des charmes mémoriels dont celui d'effacement de la mémoire alors il doit être bien placé pour en connaître les dangers et les effets. Il a souvent, d'après ce que je sais, été celui qui efface la mémoire alors il a très bien pu se préparer au cas ou ça lui arriverait à son tour. Que se soit de manière accidentelle, comme un sort loupé ou qui est retourné contre lui par un bouclier magique, ou intentionnel comme quelqu'un qui tenterait de lui faire ce qu'il a l'habitude de faire aux autres, prendre certains de leurs souvenirs.

Brièvement je me demande comment Lockhart a bien pu finir à St Mangouste si il s'est effectivement préparé au cas ou il perdrait la mémoire. Mais d'un autre côté il n'a sans doute pas pris en compte le fait qu'il perdrait _complètement_ la mémoire après le backlash du à une baguette cassée d'un sort destiné à effacer l'esprit de deux enfants.

_ Alors … dis moi : que dois tu faire quand moi … ton maître … je ne me souvients plus de certaines choses ? Demandais-je, estimant qu'il valait mieux savoir de quoi il retournait et si l'elfe était sensé utiliser une quelconque magie sur moi, avant que ça n'arrive.

_ Blinky doit montrer à Maître la pièce secrète ! A Maître tout seul ! Personne d'autre doit connaître la pièce secrète !

_ Et … ?

_ Maître doit lire livre dans pièce secrète et Blinky doit dire comment faire marcher bassin à mémoire.

Bassin à mémoire ? Une Pensine peut-être ?

_ Et … ?

_ Heu … c'est tout. Me répond Blinky.

Ok, ça n'a pas l'air si mal. Visiblement, et même si il n'a pas l'air d'être une lumière, je peux faire confiance à Blinky.  
>Récupérant ma baquette à tout hasard, même si je ne sais pas m'en servir, je me tourne vers l'Elfe-de-Maison et lui dit : « D'accord Blinky montres moi donc cette pièce secrète. »<p>

Avant que je puisse réagir l'elfe attrape mon bras et … c'est dur à décrire, c'est comme d'être à la fois ici et … ailleurs, avec le corps parcouru de frissons et l'impression d'être pris dans une vague. En tout cas ça ne dure qu'un instant et me laisse avec une courte sensation de désorientation et de vertige, courte mais qui ne fait rien pour arranger ma migraine qui est encore présente bien que moins forte.

Regardant autour de moi je m'aperçois que l'elfe nous a téléportés … ailleurs.

Je suis dans ce qui semble être un cellier avec plusieurs étagères couvertes de bouteilles, quelques tonneaux et un large escalier.

_ Blinky ? Ou est-ce que tu m'as amené ?

_ La Maison dans les Champs ! Répond l'elfe puis il pointe une des étagères et lance : « Là ! Là ! Il faut taper avec baguette ! Trois fois quatre coups ! »

Suivant les indications de l'elfe je frappe le code. Aussitôt l'étagère se déplace et le mur derrière se … désassemble, les briques bougeant comme animées d'une volonté propre, un peu comme pour l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. L'ouverture révèle une solide porte en bois renforcée avec du métal.

_ Seul le Maître peut ouvrir la pièce secrète. Annonce Blinky.

Ok, une porte qui doit réagir à une signature magique ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Espérons que le fait que je sois dans ce corps n'ait pas affecté le système de reconnaissance. Blinky n'a pas parlé de protections ou de sort offensif mais c'est une possibilité. Croisant les doigts j'essaye d'ouvrir la porte.

Elle résiste … pendant quelques secondes. Puis avec un lourd grincement elle s'ouvre pour révéler une petite pièce qui contient une étagère avec plusieurs livres, une chaise et une bassine de pierre avec des runes inscrites sur le pourtour ainsi que plusieurs douzaines de fioles qui contiennent une substance blanchâtre vaporeuse.

Une pensine et des fioles remplies de souvenirs.

Blinky « explique » alors comment se servir de la pensine, ce qui est relativement simple et indique une fiole placée à l'écart et que je dois consulter en premier.

Moi je m'intéresse d'abord aux livres car honnêtement je ne suis pas très chaud à l'idée de m'emplir le tête de souvenirs appartenant à un autre sans savoir ce qu'ils contiennent et comment ça va m'affecter.

Et je fais bien.

Jackpot !

En plus de livres de magie portant visiblement sur des sujets interdits ou du moins réprouvés par le Ministère, je trouve plusieurs tomes intitulés :_ «_ _Gilderoy Lockhart : la véritable histoire »_ en les survolant je peux voir qu'il s'agit d'un mixte entre autobiographie personnelle et journaux intimes dans lesquels Gilderoy semble raconter aussi honnêtement que possible sa vie.  
>Il y a une bonne douzaine de livres qui couvrent la vie de Lockhart jusqu'au début de cette année et visiblement ces livres ne sont pas destinés au public du moins pas après plusieurs décades après sa mort si j'en crois le mot qu'il a laissé avec.<p>

Il y a aussi un livre qui détaille ce qui se trouve dans les fioles à souvenirs. Les évènements les plus importants de la vie de Gilderoy, ses secrets les plus intimes et les plus honteux, et des souvenirs relatifs au répertoire de sortilèges qu'il maîtrise et à leur apprentissage. Ce livre débute avec une version condensée de la vie de Lockhart avec une explication sur ce qui se trouve dans cette pièce et pourquoi : à savoir une sécurité au cas ou il serait à son tour victime d'un sort d'effacement de mémoire ou qu'un de ses propres sorts se retourne contre lui. Exactement ce que je pensais et ce que j'aurais fait dans sa situation.

En tout cas voilà qui va m'être bien utile.

Néanmoins je n'ai pas l'intention de me lancer là dedans tout de suite. D'abord je monte à l'étage et rejoins le salon qui est richement décoré dans le même style que l'appartement de Londres de Gilderoy une touche moins moderne et une apparence plus ancienne, mais surtout où se trouve une large cheminée.

D'après ce que j'ai appris en survolant les mémoires de Lockhart, les vraies mémoires, je me trouve dans sa maison de campagne. Lockhart s'est plus que bien débrouillé et ses livres l'ont rendu assez riche, il possède plusieurs propriétés, une demi-douzaine à travers le monde, dont trois en Angleterre : sa maison de campagne qui lui sert de refuge quand il veut être au calme, la maison familiale des Lockhart pour tout ce qui est travail, rencontre officielle ou maintien des apparences de son personnage public et son loft à Londres pour quand il souhaite se relaxer et s'amuser en galante compagnie.

Arrivé devant la cheminée je prends une poignée de poudre verte qui se trouve dans un bol sur le côté. Je prends une profonde inspiration et en entrant dans l'âtre je jette la poudre vers les flamme en annonçant : « La garçonnière Lokhart ! » juste avant d'être avalé par des flammes vertes.

Je suis aussitôt éjecté en avant et je tombe face contre terre dans « mon » appartement. Ce mode de voyage est assez brutal et inconfortable, comme si on était placé sous un sèche cheveux géant balançant de l'air presque brûlant mais il a l'avantage d'être rapide.

Je pousse un large de soupir de soulagement et ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et de glousser de plaisir : ça marche ! Je suis de retour dans le loft de Gilderoy et maintenant je sais que je peux utiliser le réseau de cheminées pour me déplacer.

Utiliser la magie et même de cette simple façon est grisant.

Je récupère les livres que j'avais préparés sur mon lit ainsi que les notes et le manuscrit de « _Moi, le magicien !_ » qui traîne sur le bureau. Puis je reprends le réseau de cheminée pour retourner à la maison de campagne où je devrais être tranquille pour étudier la vie de Gilderoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Après cinq jours passés à étudier la vie de Gilderoy, et même si je suis loin d'avoir terminé, je me rends compte qu'il est bien plus complexe qu'il n'y parait dans _la Chambre des Secrets_ qu'il s'agisse du livre ou du film, et encore je n'ai pas tout étudié en détail. Il apparaît que Gilderoy est plus intelligent et rusé qu'il ne le laisse paraître, qu'il n'est pas une complète fraude, et que malgré des lacunes évidentes dans certains domaines il est très compétent dans d'autres. Mais aussi qu'il y a des côtés assez sombres chez lui.

A côté de ça ces derniers jours m'ont permis de me remettre d'avoir été projeté dans l'univers d'Harry Potter. Mon mal de crâne a finalement disparu même si il y aura mis le temps. Je commence à m'habituer à mon nouveau corps, ma nouvelle apparence et ma nouvelle situation, ainsi qu'au fait d'être maintenant un sorcier.

Je ne suis toujours pas certain que tout ça soit réel mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de faire comme si c'était bien le cas et d'aller vers l'avant. Ma famille et mes amis me manquent c'est certain mais je fais avec et heureusement je n'ai ni enfant ni femme, ni même une petite amie ce qui rend les choses moins pénibles.

Au moins et à défaut d'autre chose Blinky s'occupe correctement de moi, il se révèle être un bon cuisinier et se charge de prendre soin de « mon » hibou qui semble suspicieux à mon égard vu les regards qu'il me jette et ses tentatives pour me « mordre » dès que je l'approche.

Et puis il y a la magie !

L'utiliser, sentir qu'on peut plier la réalité à sa volonté, est un sentiment puissant et indescriptible. Une sensation enivrante et un plaisir constant que j'adore. Et j'en touche à peine la surface.

Je n'ai rien fait de trop compliqué, essayant juste quelques sorts tirés de livres de première année tel que : _Le livre des Sorts et des enchantement _( niveau 1 ) de Miranda Fauconette et le _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_ de Emeric G. Changé et encore j'ai eu pas mal de ratage mais pour l'instant je progresse et j'arrive à lancer certain sorts. En plus de **Lumos **et de son contre-sort : **Nox**, je peux aussi transformer une allumette en aiguille même si il m'a fallu deux jours d'essais réguliers pour y arriver parfaitement, enfin j'arrive aussi à faire léviter des choses avec **Wingardium Leviosa** même si je manque encore de contrôle. Par contre pour **Lumos **j'arrive à produire une lumière plus vive, plus puissante, comme celle d'une grosse lampe torche, et je commence à pouvoir contrôler et faire varier l'intensité de la lumière.

Un bon début.

Je reprends ma lecture des mémoires de Gilderoy tout en résumant ce que j'ai déjà découvert sur lui.

Jusque là j'ai appris pas mal de choses : Gilderoy était un membre de la maison Serdaigle, même si il n'était pas vraiment studieux, mais il avait le désir de voir le monde et une soif de connaissance pour les domaines qui l'intéressaient. De plus il révèle que tout comme Harry il avait été un bon candidat pour Serpentard selon le Choixpeau car il avait de l'ambition et l'envie de devenir célèbre mais il avait refusé de rejoindre les Serpents du à leur mauvaise image.  
>Quatre ans plus jeunes que Lily et James Potter il avait été à Poudlard en même temps que les Maraudeurs et une bonne part des futurs Mangemorts comme Bellatrix Black ou les frères Lestrange. Ce qui fait, selon les livres d'histoire qui pointent que les Potter n'avait que 20 ans à la naissance d'Harry, que « j'ai » 28 ans. En fait je remarque avec trouble que ma vraie date d'anniversaire et celle de Lockhart : le 12 avril, sont identiques.<p>

A Poudlard il s'était révélé un élève médiocre, particulièrement en Métamorphose où il s'était arrêté aux BUSE ( Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire ) avec un tout juste « acceptable », et aussi en DCFM où il avait aussi tout juste décroché un « acceptable minus » pour son ASPIC (Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante ) grâce à l'épreuve théorique contrebalançant une mauvaise performance lors de l'épreuve pratique.  
>Pourtant même si ses résultats étaient loin d'être stellaires il avait réussi à finir avec au moins un acceptable pour la plupart de ses matières lors des examens obtenant ainsi ses BUSE en Botanique, en Astronomie, Soin aux Créatures Magiques et d'Histoire de la Magie où il se passionna pour les sorciers célèbres. Gilderoy n'était pas complètement dépourvu de talent, en fait il était assez compétant en classe de Sortilèges, de Potions et de manière assez surprenante d'Etude des Moldus réussissant ses BUSE dans ces trois matières avec un « effort exceptionnel ». Pour les ASPIC il s'était essentiellement concentré sur ses points forts ne suivant que les classes de Sortilèges, Potions, d'Etude des Moldus, où il obtint des résultats similaires à ceux de ses BUSE, ainsi que DCFM et Histoire de la Magie où il avait décroché un acceptable plus.<p>

C'est en étudiant les résultats de Gilderoy que je remarquais dans le système de notation la première divergence de ce monde avec les livre de J.K Rowling ou du moins quelque chose qui n'avait pas été signalé : le système des plus et minus qui était utilisé quand un élève montrait des niveaux de compétences différents entre théorie et pratique. Ainsi un élève aux niveaux moyens dans ces deux catégories ne recevait que la « note » normale mais si il était sensiblement meilleur en pratique ou en théorie un « plus » accompagnait sa note alors que c'était un minus quand il démontrait un niveau inférieur dans un catégorie, atteignant tout juste le niveau requis, voir légèrement en dessous comme ça avait été le cas pour Lockhart dans l'épreuve pratique de DCFM pour son ASPIC.

Si Gilderoy eut la chance de se trouver à Poudlard durant les années les plus sombres de la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort, et de ne pas être pris dans les combats, ne quittant Poudlard que l'année après la chute du Seigneur Noir, il n'en n'est pas pour autant ressorti totalement indemne. Ses parents, des sang-pures alignés avec le Ministère et refusant d'obéir à Voldemort, avaient été tués lors d'un attentat au Ministère contre le département des transports magiques où ils travaillaient alors qu'il n'avait que16 ans. Sans aucune famille proche il a du se débrouiller tout seul jusqu'à sa majorité n'ayant pas d'autre famille.

La mort de ses parents, tués par des Mangemorts, son désir de devenir un sorcier connu et les évènements autour du « Survivant » et de sa victoire contre Voldemort avec toute la célébrité qui en a résulté ont poussé Gilderoy à vouloir lui aussi devenir un « héros ». Il a alors tenté de s'engager chez les Aurors pour traquer les Mangemorts encore en liberté mais au lieu d'intégrer les Aurors il rejoignit les Oubliators, ayant échoué à l'examen d'entrée pour les Aurors. Là il s'est découvert un talent particulièrement prononcé pour les sorts mémoriels dont le sort d'effacement de mémoire : **obliviate **(1). Il aurait certainement pu y faire une bonne carrière mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait, à 20 ans il décida de partir à « l'aventure » et de voyager pour réaliser son rêve de voir le monde mais aussi dans l'espoir de devenir un héros.

Un point positif pour Gilderoy c'est que pendant les 9 premiers mois de son périple il essaya, il essaya vraiment, de se comporter en héros.

Malheureusement il découvrit que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, et que l'aventure et les occasions de devenir un héros ne couraient pas les rues. Les zones urbaines, les endroits « publics » pour sorciers, comme le Chemin de Traverse, et les agglomérations où résidaient un grand nombre de sorciers étaient généralement convenablement couverts par les Aurors. Ce n'était que dans les zones plus « rurales » qui n'avaient qu'une importance secondaire pour les Ministères de la Magie, et qui étaient généralement suffisamment en bordure du monde Moldu pour que les créatures magiques s'y épanouissent sans trop de contrôle de la part des sorciers que l'on pouvait trouver de telles occasions.

Durant cette période il n'eut pas beaucoup de succès. Parcourant l'Europe il se rendit là où il y avait des troubles et il tenta de jouer les héros mais, pour les situations sérieuses qui impliquaient de puissantes et dangereuses créatures magiques ou sorciers hors-la-loi, il ne fit, la plupart du temps, qu'échouer lamentablement dans ses tentatives ou rendre la situation encore pire. Heureusement pour Gilderoy son talent avec les charmes mémoriels lui permit d'effacer son implication quand il faisait pire que mieux.

En fait c'est à ces occasions qu'il acquit une solide expérience pour l'utilisation des charmes mémoriels et put polir son talent naturel dans ce domaine pour en faire un outil extrêmement efficace.

A côté de ça il intervint avec plus de succès dans plusieurs douzaines de cas bien plus mineurs, n'impliquant que des créatures peu ou moyennement dangereuses appartenant aux catégorie D et C de la classification des créatures dangereuses. Cette classification comptant 7 catégories : E, D, C, B, A, S et SS, E correspondant aux animaux non magiques dangereux comme les grands félins, les ours, les requins mangeurs d'hommes … D aux créatures magiques nuisibles mais peu dangereuses et ainsi de suite avec C pour moyennement dangereuses, B pour dangereuses, A pour extrêmement dangereuses avec dans cette catégorie des créatures comme les Détraqueurs ou les Trolls des Montagnes. Enfin S et SS correspondent aux créatures qui peuvent dévaster des communautés entières comme les Dragons, Basilic ou les Nundu et qui ne peuvent être affrontées seul, nécessitant la coopération de plusieurs sorciers, souvent au moins une dizaine, pour qu'il y ait une véritable chance de les maîtriser ou de les tuer.

Encore une fois cette période de sa vie devait jouer un rôle important pour lui dans le futur car cela le fit connaître quelque peu à travers l'Europe, lui donnant l'image d'une jeune sorcier-aventurier qui bien que manquant encore d'expérience et de pratique faisait ses premiers pas pour devenir un « héros ». Cela lui donna plus tard suffisamment de crédit pour rendre vraisemblable le fait que ce soit vraiment lui qui ait accompli les exploits décrits dans ses livres.

C'est également durant cette période qu'il tenta de rejoindre la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui fut une cruelle désillusion pour lui. Egalement appelée : « les aurors du dimanche », la Ligue est une organisation internationale formée de pseudo-milice dont le but est « d'aider les forces de l'ordre à combattre les créatures et les sorciers maléfiques ». En fait il s'agit essentiellement de sorciers qui souhaitent mettre en pratique ce qu'il ont appris en DCFM et qui désirent un peu d'excitation dans leur vie monotone, qui cherchent un peu de gloire ou de reconnaissance ou bien des zélés ou des idéalistes qui croient agir par devoir pour le bien de tous.  
>Plutôt que d'interdire ces groupes ou de les voir faire n'importe quoi et se jeter dans des situations mortelles la plupart des Ministères de la Magie en Europe ont choisi de les utiliser, leur accordant une certaine reconnaissance en échange de les voir obéir à certaines règles. La première de ces « règles » fut d'interdire à la Ligue de s'occuper des « sorciers maléfiques » arguant qu'ils relevaient exclusivement du domaine de compétence des Aurors et occasionnellement des Hit Wizards : les sorciers-mercenaires exerçant aussi le rôle de chasseurs de prime. La ligue fut « gentiment » encouragée à s'occuper des créatures de types E, D, C ainsi que les moins dangereuses de la catégorie B, le tout sous la supervision du Ministère et laissant ainsi les Aurors et les membres des départements de contrôle des créatures magiques s'occuper des menaces plus graves.<br>Quoique dans les faits réduits au rang d'auxiliaire contre les créatures nuisibles, peu ou moyennement dangereuses, être membres de la Ligue apporte toujours un certain prestige. Les services rendus par la Ligue étant reconnues car les créatures dont elle s'occupe bien que n'étant pas les plus dangereuses, comme les Épouvantard, les Pitiponk, les Chaporouges ou encore les Doxy, sont souvent de celles qui non seulement se reproduisent très vite et peuvent représenter un certain danger en large nombre exigeant ainsi un contrôle régulier de leur population, mais aussi qui, malgré tous les efforts mis en œuvre, se sont révélés impossible à complètement éradiquer.

Quoiqu'il en soit Gilderoy fut très déçu par son expérience comme aspirant membre de la Ligue où il fit sa première rencontre réelle avec les dures lois du pouvoir et de la politique. En plus d'un certain prestige être membre de la Ligue apporte certains avantages, pour plusieurs départements comme le contrôle des créatures magiques ou les Aurors cela compte comme un bonus, une expérience pratique, qui donne un avantage certain quand on souhaite rejoindre ces départements, les membres les plus proéminents ou les plus en vue détiennent également un certain pouvoir politique dans leur pays. Enfin parmi les méthodes utilisées par les Ministères pour contrôler la Ligue le fait de confier certaines missions rémunérées et d'offrir, même si elles sont modestes, des primes pour certaines créatures nuisibles ou dangereuses a créé au sein de la Ligue des luttes d'influence et la création de factions et de pseudo-mouvements politiques.  
>Ce système faisant que les aspirants membres qui n'appartenaient pas à une faction ou qui n'étaient pas sponsorisés par un membre de la Ligue étaient purement et simplement exploités ne recevant que les assignements les plus pénibles et les moins rentables tout en voyant leurs succès être récupérés par les membres seniors. De plus pour Gilderoy, qui malgré ces conditions avait connu un certain succès dans ses assignements et qui savait, grâce à un talent d'orateur acceptable, comment s'attribuer le mérite de ses actions, il apparut très vite qu'on ne souhaitait pas risquer de le voir gravir les échelons de la Ligue et que sa période d'aspirant membre risquait d'être longue, très longue.<p>

Déçu par tout ça il abandonna son intention de rentrer dans la Ligue et rechercha un exploit à accomplir même si il eut par la suite sa revanche quand la Ligue « insista », pour ne pas dire supplia, qu'il devienne un membre honoraire, enterrant ainsi le fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas accepté dans ses rangs avant qu'il ne devienne célèbre.

C'est ainsi qu'il tomba sur ce qui allait devenir son premier livre : « _Flâneries avec le spectre de la mort »_, quand il se retrouva dans un village reculé d'Irlande face à une Banshee une créature magique quasi-humaine qui terrorisait la région et dont le cri causait des ravages et pouvait même être mortel pour ceux qui y étaient exposé trop près et trop longtemps. Bien sûr ce n'est pas Gilderoy qui vaincut la créature, il ne fit qu'accompagner le vrai « héros » dont la famille avait été tuée par la créature et deux autres chasseurs. Tout ce que Lockhart réussit à accomplir fut de ne pas se faire tuer, ce qui est déjà un exploit car une Banshee semble vraiment être dangereuse appartenant à la tranche supérieure de la catégorie B, et de ne pas gêner le vrai « héros ». A l'issue du combat seul le « héros » et Lockhart en réchappèrent vivant et le « héros » après tout cela ne désirait que retrouver une vie calme et paisible et tout oublier.

C'est là que Gilderoy lui proposa ses « services » lui promettant d'effacer de sa mémoire la peine et la souffrance et promettant d'être celui qui supporterait le « fardeau » d'avoir vaincu la Banshee.

Devenu le vainqueur de La Banshee, Lockhart devint enfin une célébrité, ne serait ce qu'au niveau local, et en s'inspirant de ce qu'il avait appris des moldu sur la manière de manager et d'entretenir la célébrité ainsi qu'en faisant appel à d'ancienne relations d'école il en fit un livre qui devint un succès.

A partir de là tout s'enchaîna, la gloire, le succès, le prestige et la richesse … Mais Gilderoy découvrit bien vite que ce genre de célébrité s'essoufflait si elle n'était pas alimentée.

Il reprit alors la route mais encore une fois il découvrit que les occasions comme celle de la Banshee étaient rares.

Il eut tout de même l'idée de continuer à régler les cas mineurs, le genre de ceux réservés à la Ligue, sur son passage ce qui maintint son image et par la suite renforça la crédibilité de ses livres où il évoquait les actes qu'il avait réellement accomplis et qui étaient facilement vérifiables, même si ils les exagéraient subtilement, en guise d'anecdotes ou de références.

Avec le temps il arriva à s'arroger d'autres succès qui ne lui appartenaient pas et continua sa série de livres à succès, sa célébrité augmentant.

Mais d'après ses écrits je pus voir qu'avec le temps le jeune homme un peu idéaliste qui souhaitait être un « héros » et mettre son nom dans les livres d'histoire disparaitre progressivement laissant place à un individu obsédé par sa célébrité et sa gloire et prêt à tout pour les maintenir, les aspects noirs de la personnalité de Gilderoy commençant à prendre le dessus.

Si il avait commençait par s'approprier le succès d'autrui c'était au départ pour des actions auxquelles il avait au moins participé et dont le véritable « héros » ne souhaitait pas s'attribuer le mérite ou n'avait aucune envie de devenir célèbre. Mais avec le temps il prit en son nom des exploits auxquels il n'avait en rien participé puis il déroba le succès et la mémoire de sorciers qui auraient souhaité voir leurs actions être reconnues. Pire encore il alla jusqu'à voler l'œuvre d'un de ses fans qui avait écrit un guide contre les créatures magiques domestiques nuisibles et était venu le voir pour obtenir ses conseils et son avis sur son livre. Il ne le laissa qu'avec les souvenirs d'une rencontre avec son idole qui l'avait encouragé à essayer d'écrire un livre lui donnant quelques conseils et la promesse de lui donner « un avis » sincère le jour où il viendrait le revoir, ce fan repartit alors sans aucun souvenir des recherches qu'il avait fait ni du manuscrit qu'il avait mis un an et demi à rédiger.

Vu l'évolution de Lockhart je n'ait aucune peine à concevoir que pour la fin de _la Chambre des Secrets_avec le revers à sa crédibilité de ne pas être capable de débusquer et tuer le monstre de la Chambre et le danger pour sa réputation qu'aurait représenté sa tentative catastrophique comme enseignant qu'il en soit au point d'être prêt à laisser une étudiante mourir et à effacer la mémoire de Ron et Harry quitte à en faire des légumes.

Et ce n'est pas le seul point « dérangeant » qui a évolué de pire en pire. Aussi si ma présence a vraiment « effacé » Lockhart ce n'est pas vraiment un drame et certainement pas quelque chose pour laquelle je devrais me sentir coupable, surtout que c'est quelque chose que j'ai aussi subi et certainement pas provoqué volontairement.

Ma lecture des écrits de Lockhart est brusquement interrompue quand un hibou se met à taper à ma fenêtre.

Il est porteur d'une lettre de l'éditeur et agent de Lockhart, un ami d'école qui a aidé Gilderoy à bâtir sa célébrité et son succès, récupérant au passage de larges profits.

Cette lettre, en plus de me demander si mon prochain livre est enfin fini, porte la nouvelle que je redoute le plus depuis que j'ai « accepté » le fait de me retrouver dans la peau de Lockhart.

Mon éditeur m'informe avec fierté que conformément à mes souhaits de passer quelques années tranquilles avant de repartir à l'aventure il m'a trouvé un « job de tout repos ». Avec la mort de l'actuel professeur de DCFM de Poudlard il a réussi à m'obtenir un rendez-vous pour un entretien d'embauche pour ce poste pour le 15 juin.

Ha, ha, ha, ha.

C'est d'une ironie extrême : Lockhart voulait un « job tranquille » pour profiter de son succès sans avoir à repartir « à l'aventure » et il se retrouve avec ce qui est certainement le boulot le plus dangereux de Grande-Bretagne : professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard.

Quand à moi d'ici moins de 15 jours je vais devoir faire face à la personne la plus à même de se rendre compte de qui je suis vraiment : Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur<span>.

Toutes reviews sont les bienvenues, n'hésitez pas à commenter, donner vos impressions et vos suggestions sur comment peut se dérouler la suite.  
>Review in English are welcome since I read english easily.<p>

1 : Pour le sort d'effacement de mémoire je préfère utiliser le nom anglais : **obliviate**, qui fait plus « incantation » plutôt que la traduction française : **oubliette**.

silver7872 : Ma toute première review pour cette fic ! Content que le sujet te plaise et j'espère que la suite de cette histoire le fera aussi. N'hésites pas à laisser d'autres review, ici comme sur mes autres histoires.

Lufynette et Ellie Evans : merci pour la review

Kay the setter of univers : Le concept n'est pas totalement de moi ( comme je l'explique dans le chap d'intro ) ça a déjà été fait en anglais et ça provient d'un challenge, néanmoins j'y apporte ma « touche personnelle ». Je suis content que tu aimes mon style et ma façon d'écrire, j'espère avoir d'autres reviews de ta part ( en fait n'hésites pas à consulter mes autres fic et, si elles t'intéressent d'y laisser des reviews et des commentaires pour chaque chap si tu t'en sens le courage )

Si vous aimez ce que j'écris n'hésitez pas à aller lire mes autres fanfic : **Harry Potter et le miroir d'Orichalque** (fanfic Harry potter avec un élèment de Time travel ), **Buffy contre les vampire et la voie du Berserker** ( Cross-over entre Buffy et le manga Berserk ), et **Imperium Aeternus** ( une pseudo self-insert et un futur multiple cross-over qui commence dans l'univers Stargate ) qui vient récemment d'être update.

Et pensez à laisser des reviews ! Après tout c'est la meilleure façon de motiver l'auteur ( Moi ) et sa seule récompense.


	3. Chapter 2 : De l'art d'être Gilderoy

**Chapitre 2 : De l'art d'être Gilderoy Lockhart**

* * *

><p><em><span>Précédemment dans<span>_** Moi ! … Gilderoy Lockhart ? ****:**

…

_C'est d'une ironie extrême : Lockhart voulait un « job tranquille » pour profiter de son succès sans avoir à repartir « à l'aventure » et il se retrouve avec ce qui est certainement le boulot le plus dangereux de Grande-Bretagne : professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard._

_Quand à moi d'ici moins de 15 jours je vais devoir faire face à la personne la plus à même de se rendre compte de qui je suis vraiment : Albus Dumbledore._

… … …

* * *

><p><em>8 juin 1992.<em>

Ça fait maintenant 12 jours que je me suis réveillé dans la peau de Gilderoy Lockhart et bien que je n'ai pas encore totalement rejeté le fait d'être dans une espèce de coma ou de « bad trip », même si tout ça est terriblement « réel » et le devient de plus en plus au fil des jours, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que d'accepter que, pour le futur proche, ma position risque de rester la même, de faire face comme je le peux, et d'aller de l'avant.

Après tout si tout ça est vrai je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de m'adapter et d'essayer de tirer le maximum de ma situation. En fait je me trouve à espérer de plus en plus que tout ça est réel car aussi bizarre, fantasmagorique et pénible qu'est ma situation elle m'offre également des perspectives immenses.

Oui, je me retrouve loin de chez moi et de mes proches, sans véritable espoir de rentrer, perdu dans un monde dangereux mais je me retrouve aussi dans un monde où la magie et le surnaturel existent et où j'y ai accès.

Un véritable rêve pour nombre de personnes.

De plus je me retrouve dans un univers dont je suis fan et que je connais bien, ce qui m'offre bien des possibilités, surtout avec ma « connaissance » du futur. Ici je peux devenir quelqu'un, avoir un vrai impact et non pas être un anonyme perdu dans la foule. Et puis je suis maintenant « Gilderoy Lockhart », je suis célèbre, riche et assez beau gosse, ce qui ne gâte rien.  
>Bien sûr cela pose le problème que je suis coincé dans ce rôle pour le futur proche. Je <span>dois<span> apparaître et me comporter comme Lockhart, je ne peux pas me permettre que quiconque découvre la vérité à mon sujet pas sans risquer d'être enfermé pour qu'on me « soigne », qu'on m'étudie ou qu'on m'exorcise.  
>Sur ce point devenir professeur à Poudlard, un endroit où personne ne me connaît personnellement, serait une bonne solution car cela m'éloignerait pour plusieurs mois de tous ceux suffisamment proches de Lockhart pour s'apercevoir que je ne me comporte pas exactement comme lui et mon « expérience » en tant qu'enseignant me donnerait ensuite une explication pour certains de « mes » changements d'attitudes.<p>

Quoiqu'il en soit j'ai décidé de ne plus m'appesantir sur tout cela. Que ce soit réel ou pas, permanent ou temporaire je ne peux rien y faire, rien y changer, du moins pas pour l'instant ni pour le futur proche. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire je suis Gilderoy Lockhart et je dois faire avec les cartes que j'ai en main et en tirer le meilleur parti possible.

Être Gilderoy Lockhart, comme je suis en train de le découvrir en étudiant autant que possible sa vie, a ses avantages comme ses inconvénients.

Bien que je n'ai pas encore fini d'apprendre tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur Gilderoy, loin de là, grâce à la lecture de ses « journaux intimes », les souvenirs en fioles qu'il a mis de côté au cas ou il perdrait la mémoire et que je n'ai pas encore consulté, et les autres documents dont je dispose sur lui, j'en sais tout de même plus sur Lockhart.

En vue de mon « entretien d'embauche » avec Dumbledore j'ai pris le temps de me concentrer sur les livres de Gilderoy, sachant que ses « aventures » risquaient de venir sur le tapis.

Même si je n'ai pas eu le temps de tous les lire en détail, j'en connais désormais assez bien le contenu. Je dois admettre que Gilderoy a été assez bon en ce qui concerne leur rédaction. Contrairement à ce qu'on peut lire dans les fanfictions d'Harry Potter ou ce que laisse présumer les livres de J.K Rowling la série de roman de Lockhart est d'une certaine manière un chef d'œuvre.

Tout d'abord il faut noter qu'ils ne sont pas complètement l'œuvre de Lockhart.

En effet ce dernier a particulièrement bien su mettre à profit ses cours d'étude des Moldus, il ne s'est pas arrêté aux cours donnés à Poudlard et a continué à « étudier » les moldus, récupérant au passage tout un paquet de leurs pratiques, méthodes et astuces, et spécialement celles issues du milieu du show-biz, qui pouvaient l'aider. C'est ainsi qu'il a fait appel à un « nègre » moldu, un écrivain qui se charge de rédiger et de mettre au propre le premier jet, l'histoire brute, élaboré par le « véritable » auteur d'un livre qui se contente uniquement après coup de rajouter quelques corrections.  
>Cela a permis à Lockhart de faire de ses « aventures » des récits de qualité, écrit avec le soin et le style d'un professionnel, et qui sont devenus très populaires.<p>

Il est également à noter qu'il a été très malin en indiquant au tout début de ses livres, et même si l'avertissement est placé de manière à être le plus discret possible, qu'il s'agit d'une version romancée de ses aventures qui même si ces œuvres s'inspirent de fais réels elles comportent aussi certains points de fiction. En plus de cela il a soigneusement annoté en bas de page les passages « fictifs », qui couvrent les éléments qu'il a modifié pour se donner un plus beau rôle, comme lorsqu'il « force » un loup-garou à reprendre sa forme humaine, ainsi que tous les passages qui pourraient dévoiler la supercherie que sont ses « aventures ».

Ces notes renvoient à une série de manuels explicatifs, un pour chaque livre, et intitulé en reprenant le titre du livre avec en plus : « la vérité derrière le récit ». Ces « manuels » de 30 à 40 pages coûtent aussi cher, sinon plus, que les livres de Lockhart, pour dissuader leur achat, et sont sensés relater la « vérité » indiquant quels passages des livres sont fictifs ou ont été modifiés et dans quelle proportion. En vérité il s'agit d'une version mensongère plus élaborée qui sert à couvrir tout trou ou invraisemblance dans les livres. Le fait qu'ils sont édités plusieurs mois après la sortie des livres sur lesquels ils portent donne également l'occasion à Gilderoy d'ajouter les « explications » qui couvrent toutes les invraisemblances relevées par les fans dans leurs courriers.  
>C'est très habile : on admet qu'une part des livres est mensongère et on révèle ce qui s'est « vraiment » passé, ainsi la plupart de ceux qui peuvent se rendre compte que les livres de Lockhart ne peuvent pas être complètement vrais se rabattent sur ces explications, qui sont en faite un mensonge plus crédible, et ne cherchent pas plus loin. Et si certaines erreurs dans les livres ne sont pas couvertes dans les manuels on peut toujours clamer qu'il s'agit d'un simple « oubli » dans le manuel explicatif concerné.<p>

De plus Lockhart a eu soin de mêler mensonge et vérité en ajoutant dans ses récits des anecdotes et des « intrigues mineures » qui renvoient à des choses qu'il a vraiment accomplies par lui-même ou du moins auxquelles il a participé. Ajouté à cela le fait qu'il a toujours soigneusement couvert ses traces quand il s'est approprié un exploit héroïque et il est très dur de révéler la fraude ou du moins d'apporter la preuve que Gilderoy est un menteur, en fait même une enquête minutieuse pour vérifier l'authenticité de ses « aventures » aurait du mal à faire éclater la vérité.

Par contre je peux remarquer que plus on avance dans la carrière de Lockhart plus il a eu tendance à augmenter le niveau de glamour et d'exagération de ses livres et à se montrer de moins en moins prudent. A ce rythme il n'aurait été guère surprenant que d'ici trois à quatre livres il aurait commis une erreur cruciale qui l'aurait percé à jour si il n'avait pas avant cela fini amnésique à St Mangouste, comme dans les livres de J.K Rowling, ou si je n'avais pas pris sa place.

Néanmoins dans l'ensemble ces livres sont bien construis et me font un bon C.V pour mon entretien avec Dumbledore sans que je n'ai à avoir peur que l'on découvre la supercherie qu'ils cachent.

Au cours de ces derniers jours je me suis également posé la question de savoir si je devais ou non postuler pour le poste de professeur de DCFM à Poudlard car cela offre autant d'avantages que d'inconvénients.

D'un côté je vais devoir enseigner la magie alors que pour l'instant je suis tout juste capable de l'utiliser et je ne maîtrise qu'une demi-douzaine de sorts, et encore il s'agit principalement de sorts de première année. Cela représente donc un grand risque de me faire démasquer ou au mieux de « révéler » mon incompétence, sans compter le fait de faire face à Dumbledore et Rogue, deux légilimens, deux des personnes les plus à même de me percer à jour. De plus je sais que cette année un PUTAIN de Basilik sous le contrôle d'un fragment de Voldemort va terroriser l'école.

D'un autre côté je sais globalement à quoi m'attendre si je vais à Poudlard et j'ai déjà plusieurs idées sur la façon de régler les problèmes auxquels je devrai faire face. Je sais qu'il faut éviter de croiser le regard de Dumbledore et Rogue, que le journal intime de Jedusor sera en possession de Ginny Weasley et qu'en tant que professeur je peux facilement le confisquer et surtout je peux me préparer pour mon rôle de professeur et si il est impossible d'emmagasiner 7 années d'étude magique sur plusieurs sujets sur un peu plus de deux mois en apprendre suffisamment sur une seule matière pour faire illusion devrait être jouable.  
>Plus important encore : là-bas personne ne me connait assez pour remarquer que non seulement je ne n'agis pas comme le vrai Lockhart mais que mon attitude est très différente. Et si je m'y prends bien je pourrai utiliser cette année à Poudlard pour justifier tout changement de comportement et éviter ainsi qu'on découvre la vérité à mon sujet.<p>

Au final pourtant je décidais au moins de postuler pour le poste de professeur de DCFM.

Après tout n'étant pas le vrai Lockhart il n'était déjà même pas sûr que j'obtienne le poste, ne sachant pas comment lui-même avait réussi à convaincre Dumbledore de l'engager, mais quoi qu'il advienne c'était là mon unique chance non seulement d'accéder à Poudlard mais de rencontrer les personnages des livres d'Harry Potter en vrai.  
>Parce que si on y réfléchit : quel intérêt y aurait-il à se retrouver dans l'univers d'Harry Potter si je restais loin de Poudlard et des personnages centraux de cet univers ?<p>

Par contre cette décision me mit face à un vrai dilemme : si je devenais professeur, valait-il mieux que je me comporte comme le Lockhart des livres de J.K Rowling ? Pour maintenir la « ligne temporelle » ? Car après tout je « sais » que si je ne change rien et que le monde où je suis est bien conforme à celui « d'Harry Potter », alors Harry va triompher et vaincre Voldemort malgré les pertes qu'il va subir et les sacrifices qu'il va devoir faire, et même si beaucoup d'innocents périront durant la guerre avant qu'il ne puisse l'emporter.  
>Ou bien vaudrait-il mieux que j'essaye de changer les choses ? D'aider Harry ? De mieux le préparer et d'atténuer son fardeau comme je le peux ? Car avec tout ce qui lui tombe dessus au cours des années il mérite bien un coup de main.<p>

Mais il y a là un sacré risque. L'effet papillon : en changeant un élément, même insignifiant, cela peut provoquer un effet boule de neige et avoir des conséquences imprévisibles sur le futur, voir entraîner un désastre.

Oui, je pourrais améliorer les choses mais je risque tout autant de les empirer.

Sur ce point je n'ai toujours pas de réponse et je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais faire excepté que je ne compte pas finir totalement amnésique dans le quartier psychiatrique de St Mangouste comme le vrai Lockhart.

Mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus car j'ai encore le temps d'y réfléchir et de prendre une décision.

Non ce qui me préoccupe le plus dans l'immédiat c'est mon rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui avec William MacLane : l'éditeur, agent et ami de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Ce rendez-vous n'est pas quelque chose dont j'ai envie, en fait c'est même quelque chose que je redoute, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Dans la lettre que j'ai reçue la veille pour m'inviter à déjeuner et à « parler business », William a déjà sous-entendu que le vrai Gilderoy avait déjà repoussé ce rendez-vous plusieurs fois et qu'il était plus que temps qu'il sache où Gilderoy en était pour son prochain livre : son autobiographie « _Moi, le magicien_ », ainsi que ses projets futurs pour pouvoir convenablement manager son emploi du temps et notamment ses apparitions officielles. Il est clair d'après le ton de la lettre que je ne pourrai certainement pas repousser ce rendez-vous beaucoup plus longtemps aussi je me suis dit : autant sauter le pas tout de suite, car préparer mon entrevue avec Dumbledore est déjà suffisamment stressant.

J'ai donc passé la journée d'hier à collecter le maximum d'informations sur MacLane et sa relation avec le vrai Gilderoy.

J'ai découvert qu'ils étaient amis depuis Poudlard et que c'est en bonne partie grâce à MacLane que Lockhart a aussi bien réussi, bien que cela est réciproque. J'ai même trouvé plusieurs photos et articles de presse où ils sont ensemble ce qui fait que je sais au moins à quoi il ressemble.

MacLane est un Serpentard de la même année que Gilderoy qui a bien réussi dans le milieu de l'édition. C'est un écossais et un « sang-pur » mais il ne soutient l'idéologie de supériorité des sang-purs que du bout des lèvres et toute attitude « anti-sang-de-bourbe » de sa part n'est que de façade car il en emploie plusieurs bien qu'officiellement ils ne sont utilisés que pour les jobs les plus ingrats.  
>MacLane partage avec Gilderoy une certaine fascination pour les « moldus » et comme lui s'est inspiré de certaines de leurs techniques et innovations pour réussir dans la vie, une des raisons de son succès dans son métier même si il a du user de discrétion et éviter d'introduire trop de nouveautés « moldues » simultanément.<br>L'autre raison majeure de sa réussite c'est d'avoir accepter d'aider Gilderoy pour lancer sa carrière d'auteur et son premier livre qui a été un best-seller au niveau du monde des sorciers.  
>Par la suite devenu l'éditeur de Gilderoy ainsi que son agent il a pu récolter une bonne part du succès de Lockhart et propulser sa maison d'édition parmi les plus importantes de cette branche. Bien sur en bon serpentard il ne s'est pas cantonné là et même si Gilderoy reste son meilleur auteur et gagne pain il manage la carrière de bon nombre d'autres écrivains du monde des sorciers et il a même commencé à se diversifier, une chose dont je compte tirer parti si ma mascarade n'est pas découverte ayant plusieurs idées pouvant rapporter pas mal et en même temps faire entré le monde magique dans le 20ième siècle.<p>

Si William MacLane et Gilderoy Lockhart sont proches ils ne le sont pas au point de tout se dire. Même si MacLane sait que les livres de Gilderoy contiennent un large part d'exagération, de fabrication et de mensonges il ne sait pas que Gilderoy a « dérobé » la plupart de ses aventures à d'autres. En fait Lockhart a persuadé William qu'il a toujours était au minimum partie prenante des exploits de ses livres même si il n'a pas toujours était seul ou que la « vraie histoire » est souvent beaucoup moins passionnante et glamour que ce qu'il décrit dans ses récits. Ainsi l'éditeur de Lockhart est parfaitement conscient que le véritable Gilderoy est bien différent de l'image publique de gentleman aventurier qu'il s'est fabriqué.  
>De plus si MacLane est fortement impliqué dans la vie « publique » de Lockhart, Gilderoy a su garder une bonne part de ses activités « personnelles » pour lui.<p>

Comme MacLane apparaît assez souvent et de manière assez détaillée dans les journaux de Gilderoy et ses divers documents et qu'il y évoque de manière précise ses plans et projets pour le futur proche, y compris ceux dont il a déjà parlé avec MacLane, je pense en avoir suffisamment appris pour tenir le rôle de Lockhart pour une courte durée tant qu'on reste sur un plan professionnel.

C'est d'autant plus vrai que Gilderoy a passé les six derniers mois à « l'aventure » en Egypte voulant écrire un livre centré sur les momies mais qu'il n'a malheureusement rien trouvé d'exploitable comme cela lui arrive parfois. Comme à son habitude il a gardé ses projets pour lui sans rien en dire à personne ce qui m'offre une bonne marge de manœuvre. Etant rentré bredouille mais ayant besoin de sortir un nouveau livre pour entretenir sa notoriété et cette fois n'ayant pas l'opportunité de s'emparer du travail d'un autre comme ça a été le cas pour son « guide des nuisances magiques domestiques » il s'est rabattu sur son projet d'autobiographie qui est presque terminé et qui d'après ce que j'en ai lu est une véritable ode à sa gloire personnelle destinée à renforcer encore plus son image après du publique.

Comme je n'ai pas l'intention de finir ce livre j'ai du improviser un petit projet à offrir à William, quelque chose qui va me permettre de faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Mais globalement je pense pouvoir m'en sortir aujourd'hui … enfin je croise quand même les doigts

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prenant une poignée de poudre de cheminette je la jette en énonçant ma destination : « Le chaudron baveur ! ».

Je ressors vivement de la cheminée par laquelle je suis arrivé. Heureusement pour moi j'ai facilement pris le coup de ce mode de transport et je ne m'étale pas part terre. L'intérieur de la taverne ressemble fortement à celle des films de Harry Potter mais en beaucoup plus grand, certainement du à un charme d'extension d'espace.

Mes efforts vestimentaires, à savoir un chapeau à large bord et des vêtements sobres et aussi passe partout que possible, couplé avec une barbe naissante semblent payer car personne n'a l'air de me reconnaître : tant mieux car je tiens à rester aussi discret que possible.

Dès que je vois une personne passer la porte arrière je la suis et je peux assister à l'ouverture du mur de brique qui mène au Chemin de Traverse. J'essaie de mémoriser la séquence des briques à toucher pour ouvrir la voie mais il me faut quand même plusieurs tentatives pour y arriver moi-même.

Le Chemin de Traverse est encore plus spectaculaire et plus vaste que dans les films, incluant non seulement la rue des embrumes mais aussi plusieurs autres allées perpendiculaires à la principale. J'explore et je me promène pendant une bonne demi-heure en recherchant le restaurant où j'ai rendez-vous. Au bout de l'allée principale on peut apercevoir la banque des gobelins : Gringots, j'ai bien l'intention de m'y rendre pour découvrir l'état exact de mes finances et de mes possessions et voir ce que je peux faire de ce qui est désormais mon argent, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, après m'être familiarisé un peu plus avec le Chemin de Traverse, c'est au restaurant « le silence d'or » que je me rends.

Quand je donne mon nom à l'entrée on me conduit aussitôt vers une des alcôves.

Ce restaurent est entre autre réputé pour garder privé les repas d'affaire et autres rendez-vous personnels, une zone de distorsion se trouve à l'entrée de l'alcôve privée qui empêche de distinguer les personnes qui s'y trouvent et à peine franchie je me rends compte qu'elle bloque complètement les sons venant de la salle centrale et qu'elle doit servir non seulement à prévenir toute distraction ou dérangement externe mais qu'elle doit certainement fonctionner également de manière inverse et empêcher qu'on puisse écouter ce qui se dit dans les alcôves.

Devant moi se dresse une table pour deux où m'attend un homme un peu grassouillet, et qui l'apparaît d'autant plus du à sa petite taille, occupé à lire la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

_ Salut, Bob ! Lançais-je en utilisant le diminutif qu'utilise souvent Lockhart en référence à William MacLane, espérant de toutes mes forces qu'il avait bien l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi en privé et pas seulement dans ses journaux car cela va certainement donner le ton de ma prestation.

_ Roy ! Comment vas-tu ? Commence Mac Lane avant de lever les yeux vers moi et de s'arrêter net en voyant à quoi je ressemble. « Mais qu'est ce que tu fais attifé comme ça ? » Demande-t-il visiblement surpris. « C'est bien la première fois que je te vois dans une tenue aussi négligée. Tu vas ruiner ton image d'élégant playboy que tu as mis si longtemps à mettre en place ! »

_ Je suis là incognito ! Plaisantais-je en lançant « mon » sourire étincelant qui manque de m'aveugler chaque fois que je me suis entraîné face à un miroir, à croire que Lockhart a ensorceler ses dents ou quelque chose comme ça. « Et puis le look d'aventurier viril et dangereux avec un zeste de bad boy attitude fait des ravages dans le monde Moldu et chez la plupart des née-de-Moldu depuis la sortie d'Indiana Jones. » Ajoutai-je.

_ … Ha ! Oui ! Le fameux héros archéologue des films Moldus dont tu aimes t'inspirer. Releva MacLane en voyant la référence comme je l'espérais.

Cela devrait renforcer mon « identité Gilderoy » puisque c'est un sujet qui, selon les journaux de Lockhart, a souvent été évoqué entre Lockhart et MacLane notamment sur le fait que Lockhart se désolait que cinéma et télévision étant absent du monde Sorcier il ne pourrait jamais prendre exemple sur la série des Indiana Jones pour produire des film relatant ses propres « aventures ».

_ Toujours à jouer les séducteurs et à être le bourreau des coeurs de ces demoiselles, hein ? Pointa William.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux ? On ne se refait pas, Bob. Mais plus sérieusement mon dernier voyage pour chercher l'aventure a été assez … rude … et franchement j'ai besoin de décompresser et de faire profil bas pour l'instant c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas encore repris mon apparence publique. »

William lève un sourcil interrogateur et demande : « Des problèmes ? »

_ … Plus ou moins … mais rien d'insurmontable, ni rien dont je ne peux parler.

_ Allons Roy ! Je sais que tu préfères régler tes problèmes toi-même et tu as toujours su y faire, mais tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que je suis prêt à t'aider si tu t'es mis dans le pétrin et ce ne sera pas la première fois.

Il est vrai que William a déjà aidé à quelques reprises Gilderoy à éviter des scandales et à aplanir certaines difficultés, surtout d'ordre social et politique, domaines où le serpentard possède une certaine influence. Mais Lockhart a toujours su se débrouiller par lui-même quand il s'agissait de vrais problèmes, notamment ceux liés à l'obtention des récits qu'il utilise pour ses livres, grâce à un mélange de roublardise, de bagout et d'application stratégique de charmes d'altération de la mémoire. Il a également pris grand soin que personne ne sache qu'il avait pu avoir des ennuis dans ce domaine et certains autres secteurs de sa vie privée comme sa tendance à collectionner certains livres et textes proscrits ou interdits par le Ministère.

Sachant cela il est évident que la proposition d'aide de MacLane est surtout une proposition de pure forme et dans le cas contraire c'est un moyen pour William de renforcer son influence auprès de Gilderoy si il peut l'aider à se sortir d'un mauvais pas.

_ Nan, Bob. Je suis désolé mais il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour m'aider sur ce coup là. Disons seulement que si possible j'éviterai à l'avenir de retourner en Egypte. Et puis ça a eu le mérite de me faire clairement comprendre qu'il me fallait vraiment faire un break, c'est avec des trucs comme ça que tu te rends compte que la carrière d'écrivain comporte bien moins de risque que celle d'aventurier.

_ Tu m'inquiètes Roy. C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça, tu es sûr que tu ne peux rien me dire d'autre là-dessus… ?

_ Absolument. Tu sais ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais c'est que je ne peux pas. Soulignais-je lourdement. « Allons Bob, tu sais que la carrière d'aventurier est quelque chose de vraiment aléatoire : la plupart du temps on ne trouve sur son chemin que des péripéties et des problèmes mineurs à résoudre. D'autres fois, même quand on voyage spécifiquement pour trouver de l'action, on peut revenir bredouille : d'ailleurs tu sais que cela m'est déjà arrivé deux ou trois fois. Si on a de la chance ou une certaine expérience comme c'est mon cas on peut localiser et neutraliser de vrais dangers et accomplir ainsi de véritables quêtes dignes d'être immortalisées dans des récits qui vont faire rêver les masses. » Expliquais-je avec un clin d'œil complice avant de reprendre une mine grave. « Et quelquefois, heureusement extrêmement rares, on tombe sur quelque chose de très, très dangereux. Le genre de chose dont il faut taire l'existence et dont il vaut mieux pour le grand public qu'il n'en ait jamais connaissance. Le genre de choses que tous les bons sorciers ayant un tant soit peu de connaissance des forces les plus noires de ce monde et d'intelligence tentent de faire disparaître de la surface de la terre. Et même si on sort en vie d'une rencontre de ce type, crois moi, on n'a aucune envie de raconter des histoires là-dessus, on se sent même le devoir, afin de préserver notre société, de faire en sorte que cela n'atteigne jamais les oreilles du public. »

William a l'air mal à l'aise et assez impressionné par ce discours.

Bien !

Non seulement il devrait mettre tout comportement « bizarre » de ma part sur le compte de ce qui s'est passé en Egypte, quoi que ce soit, puisque ça a au moins l'air d'avoir été sacrément important d'après les allusions que j'ai faites. Mais en plus d'après ce que Gilderoy a écrit à son sujet il ne gardera pas ça secret.

Ho ! MacLane sait être discret et tenir sa langue en matière de business. Mais d'après ce que j'ai appris il aime démontrer qu'il est au courant de nombres de secrets comme preuve de son influence et de ses nombreuses connections. De plus lancer des rumeurs, basées sur des choses vraies, est une sorte de « hobby » pour lui et dans ce cas précis évoquer que Gilderoy Lockhart, au cours des derniers mois, a affronter un terrible danger en Egypte, quelque chose de si effroyable qu'il a jugé qu'il valait mieux pour la sécurité du public de ne rien dire et de garder ces évènements secrets, va être excellent pour « ma » réputation et me faire une certaine forme de publicité qui va stimuler la vente de mes livres.

Ce mensonge que je viens de commencer à tisser est un dangereux gambit, il va attirer l'attention sur moi, enfin encore plus d'attention, alors que pour l'instant je souhaiterais être le plus discret possible. D'un autre côté devenir professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard va automatiquement faire parler de moi. Par contre cette « aventure » fictive en Egypte m'offre certains avantages dont entre autres : l'explication pour un début de changement d'attitude, un semblant d'excuse pour ne pas publier un nouveau livre maintenant, et pour plus tard je pense que je peux utiliser cela pour expliquer certaines … connaissances … que peu sont sensés posséder.

Mais il est plus que temps de changer de sujet, mieux vaut rester aussi bref et mystérieux que possible sur mon « aventure » en Egypte si je veux pouvoir l'utiliser à mon avantage sans qu'elle devienne un risque et un inconvénient.

Il est temps d'enfoncer le clou avec une dernière information qui devrait clore ce sujet.

_ Et puis, même si je voulais écrire quelque chose sur ce qui s'est passé là-bas je ne le pourrais pas et toi tu ne le publierais pas à cause de notre « politique » concernant le fait de ne pas relater d'évènements où est impliqué un groupe de sorciers malfaisants. Ajoutais-je.

C'est l'une des décisions que Lockhart et MacLane ont prise au début de leur association. Avec le souvenir des exactions des Mangemorts encore trop frais dans l'esprit du public ils avaient jugé que tout livre où apparaîtrait une organisation de sorciers noirs serait mal perçu et ne recevrait pas un bon accueil auprès du public, sans compter les risques encourus si certains des dit sorciers étaient encore libres et prenaient ombrage du livre les exposant.  
>Bien sûr au fil de ses livres Lockhart avait occasionnellement combattu des sorciers noirs mais ils apparaissaient généralement comme des criminels ou des déséquilibrés solitaires, jamais comme des groupes organisés. Pour MacLane comme pour Gilderoy cela avait l'avantage d'éviter de froisser les puissantes familles d'Europe qui étaient liées à ce genre d'organisation et de risquer de se mettre ces groupes de sorciers noirs à dos. De plus à une ou deux occasions cela avait servi d'excuse à Gilderoy pour couvrir le fait qu'il était revenu bredouille de sa recherche d'histoire héroïque à s'approprier.<p>

En fait Gilderoy avait déjà eu maille à partir avec des groupes de sorciers noirs à quelques reprises. Cela avait rarement bien tourné et la plupart du temps il devait utiliser ses talents pour effacer toute trace de son implication et cela l'avait fortement encouragé à éviter d'être impliqué dans la lutte contre les sorciers noirs.  
>Il n'y avait qu'à deux reprises : une où il s'était retrouvé impliqué par accident dans une opération de « nettoyage » de l'équivalent des Aurors en Italie où il n'avait eu qu'un rôle mineur et une autre occasion en Allemagne, quand il était encore dans sa phase héroïque, où il avait mis à jour une branche d'une organisation faisant dans le trafic d'animaux magiques exotiques, où il avait réussi à s'en sortir en héros sans que cela n'ait de conséquences néfastes pour lui. Et encore, les aurors lui avaient rappelé lors de ces occasions que la lutte contre les organisations criminelles et les sorciers malfaisants était de leur ressort et avait fortement suggéré qu'il devrait à l'avenir se cantonner plutôt aux types de jobs dont s'occupait la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.<p>

Un : « Oh ! » un peu choqué est la seule réponse de William suivi d'un silence pesant.

_ Alors sur quoi va porter ton prochain livre ? Embraye-t-il pour changer de sujet comme je m'y attendais. « Dans la dernière lettre que tu m'as envoyé tu disais avoir sans doute un nouveau livre prêt à être publié pour mi août. »

_ Justement à ce propos j'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop avancé.

_ Non, bien sûr. J'ai lancé quelques rumeurs sur la possibilité d'un nouveau livre de ta part et j'ai ajusté le planning d'impression pour qu'il y ait une place pour toi mais rien qui ne soit encore impossible de changer.

_ Excellent, parce que bien que j'avais un bon projet j'ai rencontré quelques … difficultés … qui font que je l'ais remis à plus tard. Expliquais-je.

Devant la mine déçut de William je décide d'élaborer un peu.

_ J'ai commencé à écrire ce qui sera le premier volet de ma biographie : _Moi, le magicien ! _Mais je me suis aperçu qu'à l'exception de la période qui couvre mon enfance, adolescence et mes toutes premières années après Poudlard c'est essentiellement de la reprise de mes livres précédents avec vie de star entre chaque aventure.

_ Mais Gilderoy, les gens adorent tes livres ! Souligne MacLane.

_ C'est bien là le problème. Ceux qui les ont déjà lus auront essentiellement un résumé moins détaillé et de moins bonne qualité en main. Et comme tu me l'as déjà fait plusieurs fois remarquer deux des raisons majeures de mon succès sont la qualité et la nouveauté des histoires de mes livres, et là je n'ai pas ce sentiment de nouveauté et de surprise et je ne suis pas sûr du tout que la même qualité soit au rendez-vous. Donc il faut que je prenne le temps de retravailler tout ça et que je laisse passer quelques années afin que, quand ils achèteront ce livre, ça fasse suffisamment longtemps pour mes lecteurs pour qu'ils savourent à nouveau de revoir mes aventures dans un format qui leur donnera envie de relire mes livres.

_ Tu es sûr, Roy ? Ça va repousser ce livre pour un bon bout de temps, et si tu ne publies rien d'ici là … . Me fait remarquer Bill avec un haussement de sourcil.

_ Oui. Là-dessus il vaut mieux prendre son temps et penser au long terme que de publier une œuvre qui va décevoir mes fans et les faire hésiter à acheter le prochain tome de ma biographie. Mais n'ais pas peur je ne compte pas rester sans rien écrire d'ici là. En fait tu m'as servi mon prochain livre et peut être même mes deux prochains sur un plateau d'argent.

_ Vraiment ? Interroge William.

_ Oui, vraiment. J'ai bien l'intention de prendre le poste de professeur à Poudlard. D'un point de vue personnel ça va me faire le plus grand bien, je commençais à me lasser de ma vie sur les routes et j'avais envie d'un peu de stabilité, c'est pourquoi je t'ai demandé de rechercher pour moi ce genre de job, et avec ce qui s'est passé récemment j'ai plus que jamais besoin de prendre un break. D'un point de vue professionnel … j'ai bien réfléchi, et même si ça manque un peu d'action je pense que beaucoup de lecteurs seraient intéressés de lire les « aventures » d'un professeur à Poudlard.

Même si il est intrigué MacLane n'a pas l'air totalement convaincu.

_ Penses-y un peu ! C'est sûr que l'impact sera moins fort hors d'Angleterre mais même en Europe on a déjà entendu parler de Poudlard comme l'une des meilleures écoles de magie. Et chez nous la plupart de mes lecteurs y ont été ou auraient voulu y aller. La plupart seront ravis de lire un livre qui leur rappellera ou leur fera découvrir Poudlard et tous pourront à travers ce livre revivre et se souvenir de leur propre expérience scolaire et tu sais à quel point ce genre de sujet marche dans les séries télévisées moldus. Ajoutais-je sachant que Bill est l'un des rares sorciers de sang pur qui possède une télévision et peut comprendre à quoi je fais allusion. Il semble plus réceptif à l'idée et j'assène le coup final. « De plus parmi mes élèves il y aura Harry Potter … »

Le regard de William s'illumine brièvement avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils.

_ C'est vrai que tout ce qui a trait à Potter, véridique ou non, se vend comme des petits pains. Mais tu sais aussi que Dumbledore a mis le holà sur tout ce qui concerne le Survivant et il a même fait en sorte que la presse ne puisse l'approcher à Poudlard. Fait valoir William.

Je ne suis pas au courant des détails mais je vois à quoi il fait référence, Gilderoy a mentionné dans ses journaux que 5 ans auparavant des petits malins avaient tenté de tirer profit de la notoriété d'Harry Potter, autour duquel tournaient beaucoup de rumeurs et de spéculations, en écrivant des livres et contes pour enfants totalement fictifs dans lesquels il tenait le rôle de héros, et qui avaient du compter pour beaucoup dans la formation des nombreux fan d'Harry parmi la jeune génération des sorciers. A la suite de cela le nom d'Harry avait été repris et utilisé à tout va pour vendre toute sorte de produits.  
>Dumbledore avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte ou à réagir, presque deux ans, mais au final il avait fait jouer son influence politique pour stopper cette pratique et sanctionner sévèrement ceux qui en avaient bénéficié, suffisamment pour décourager toute personne saine d'esprit de tenter à nouveau la même chose.<p>

_ Les circonstances sont différentes. Pointais-je. « Harry est de retour dans notre monde et Dumbledore ne peut plus se cacher derrière son absence pour agir à sa place, de plus si j'écris un livre centré sur moi et « tiré de faits réels » en remplaçant les véritables noms par des pseudonymes le pire que pourra faire Dumbledore sera de me virer et honnêtement tout le monde reconnaîtra de qui je parle si je parle de Barry Porter au lieu d'Harry Potter. Sans compter que je suis un écrivain suffisamment célèbre pour qu'on ne m'accuse pas de profiter du Survivant, surtout si j'arrive à obtenir son accord pour qu'il apparaisse dans mon prochain livre. »

_ C'est vrai. Admet MacLane. « Mais c'est quand même prendre le risque de te mettre Dumbledore à dos. »

_ Je ne pense pas, pas si je suis prudent et que je le convaincs que c'est au bénéfice d'Harry. Après tout le gamin est déjà une célébrité et Dumbledore ne pourra pas toujours le dissimuler derrière les murs de Poudlard ou le protéger de l'attention du public. Il vaut mieux que quelqu'un qui a déjà l'expérience de tout ça lui serve de mentor pour le guider et lui apprendre comment gérer sa célébrité et les pièges qui vont avec, non ?

_ Sacré Roy ! Le pire c'est que ça pourrait marcher ! Et devenir le « mentor » du Survivant ne pourra que renforcer ta notoriété et booster nos ventes une fois que ça se saura.

_ Et il y a plus. Tu sais que le jeune Harry a déjà fait parler de lui en devenant le plus jeune attrapeur depuis près d'un siècle ? Et bien c'est loin d'être tout, je me suis un peu renseigné avant de me décider à postuler pour devenir professeur de DCFM et j'ai découvert … pas mal de choses. La rumeur sur le troll qui se serait introduit à Poudlard ? Et bien se ne serait pas un canular et le Survivant aurait sauvé une autre élève à cette occasion. De plus il semble qu'une sérieuse rivalité soit en train de se former entre lui et le fils de Lucius Malfoy …

_ Tu prends un risque si tu impliques Malfoy ou son fils. Me prévient William.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas l'intention de traiter ça sous l'aspect : le Survivant contre la nouvelle génération de Mangemorts mais plutôt sur le ton de la rivalité Gryffondor/Serpentard, et puis Malfoy ne pourra rien objecter si je fais de son fils un rival à la hauteur du célèbre Survivant. Quand MacLane acquiesce d'un hochement de tête je poursuis : « Mais le mieux c'est que Dumbledore a caché quelque chose de précieux à Poudlard l'année passée, en fait si j'en crois ce que certaines sources m'ont rapporté il s'agirait de la Pierre Philosophale de Flammel. Et bien que Dumbledore ait réussi à faire passer son silence le fait que son dernier professeur de DCFM soit mort et qu'au même moment Harry s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie pour plusieurs jours pour épuisement magique la rumeur court qu'Harry a empêché qu'on ne vole la Pierre. Et puis il y a aussi cette histoire de licornes tuées. Tout ça me semble les ingrédients d'une grande histoire et tout tourne autour d'Harry donc si j'arrive à gagner sa confiance et que je découvre ce qui est vraiment arrivé … »

_ Tu pourrais le convaincre d'écrire un livre sous ta guidance ou du moins de te laisser écrire un livre sur ces événements. Termine MacLane assez excité à cette perspective car il sait d'avance qu'un tel livre serait un best-seller.

_ Ce qui me permettrait de sortir deux livres et même si cette année il n'arrive rien de vraiment passionnant l'éventuel livre sur ce qui s'est produit l'année passée poussera le lecteur à vouloir continuer à suivre les aventures du jeune Harry, surtout si en plus je me retrouve également concerné.

_ Je te retrouve bien là Roy ! Du pur génie ! S'extasie William.

_ Oui tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de convaincre Dumbledore de m'engager et de gagner la confiance du jeune Potter.

_ Pour ce qui est de prendre le poste de professeur c'est quasiment gagné d'avance. Ce n'est un secret pour personne que d'année en année Dumbledore a de plus en plus de mal à trouver quelqu'un pour le poste et aucun n'a réussi à faire deux années consécutives, Quirrel n'est que le dernier d'une longue série. Mais lui a eu la malchance de mourir alors que ses prédécesseurs ont en général quitté l'école sur leurs deux jambes. Si je me souviens bien sur les quatre derniers professeurs avant Quirrel : un a décidé qu'il préférait être Auror et affronter des criminels plutôt que des élèves, un autre a été si humilié quand, durant un cours sur les épouvantards vers la fin de l'année, sa plus grande peur a été révélée à toute l'école : à savoir qu'il était toujours vierge et avait une peur maladive des femmes si je ne me trompe pas, qu'il a fui l'école et qu'on ne l'a pas revu depuis. Le suivant a voulu faire du zèle durant l'été avec la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et s'est retrouvé gravement blessé, obligé de passer plusieurs mois à St Mangouste, je crois même qu'il en a gardé des séquelles, et puis il y a eu la professeur avant Quirel qui a réussi à se faire mettre enceinte par un élève, heureusement un 7ième année qui avait déjà 17 ans, et même si Dumbledore a étouffé le scandale il n'a pas pu la garder. C'est surtout dommage pour le jeune Charlie : ça a détruit sa carrière de Quidditch alors que toutes les équipes professionnelles se le disputaient déjà, il a du se rabattre sur sa seconde passion et quitter le pays d'après ce que je sais.

William me regarde alors comme si il s'attendait à ce que je fasse un commentaire mais là je ne vois pas à quoi il fait allusion alors j'essaye d'être évasif.

_ Oui … ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose.

_ Vaguement ? Tu étais totalement indigné à l'époque ! Que ni lui ni elle n'ait eu l'intelligence de se protéger alors qu'il suffit d'un simple sort ou d'une potion. Et tu n'étais pas le seul ! Le gamin avait un talent dingue au Quidditch et on prédisait déjà qu'il rejoindrait l'équipe nationale en un rien de temps. Et cela aurait fait du bien à sa famille : les Weasley n'ont jamais roulé sur l'or.

C'est à ce moment là que ça fait tilt : il parle de Charlie Weasley ! Je tombe des nues : il n'y avait rien à ce sujet dans les livres d'Harry Potter !

_ Enfin je suppose qu'on devait s'y attendre avec la réputation de cavaleur de son frère aîné. Continue William.

Ok, là je sais au moins que Bill Weasley est sensé avoir eu beaucoup de succès avec les filles aussi je lâche : « Oui, un vrai Casanova celui-la. »

_ Oui, un peu comme toi mais toi au moins tu as le bon sens de te tenir, la plupart du temps, loin des femmes mariées et des filles déjà engagées. C'est pas pour rien que lui aussi avec le talent qu'il a a du s'expatrier. Enfin, bon, pour en revenir à nos moutons je ne pense pas que tu auras du mal à convaincre Dumbledore de te prendre surtout avec le fait que le dernier occupant du poste est mort, à croire que c'est un boulot maudit.

Je me demande brièvement si je dois mentionner la malédiction qui plane sur la place de professeur de DCFM, mais au fond ça ne change pas grand-chose et c'est plus une vague rumeur qu'autre chose.

_ D'ailleurs j'ai déjà réussi à négocier ta « recommandation » de livres : si tu as le poste chaque élève devra acheter la collection complète de tes œuvres, ça va nous faire un sacré bénéfice. S'enthousiasme William, c'est dommage que je doive diminuer un peu sa joie

_ Ce ne sera peut être pas autant que tu l'espères : j'ai quelques exigences et bien que je pense que Dumbledore ira dans mon sens, après tout ce sera au bénéfice de l'école, il y en a une ou deux pour lesquelles je vais peut être avoir besoin de négocier et diminuer le nombre de livres me servira de monnaie d'échange.

_ Haaa, Roy ! Tu sais à quel point ça a été dur d'obtenir ça de MacGonnagal ! Tu es sûr de ne pas pouvoir t'arranger autrement ?

_ Ecoutes, j'essaierai. Mais je ne peux rien te promettre. En plus ça va être assez dur de devoir enseigner sans aucune expérience en la matière, que je sois bon en DFCM et malgré mon incroyable charisme ça ne veut pas dire que je sois automatiquement bon comme enseignant et franchement je préfère prendre quelques garanties plutôt que de me ridiculiser devant des enfants qui seront mes futurs lecteurs. D'ailleurs à ce propos il faut qu'on parle de mon emploi du temps car je vais devoir en consacrer une bonne part pour préparer mes cours.

MacLane pousse un grognement en sentant les mauvaises nouvelles arriver, même si l'arrivée de nos plats qui semblent délicieux lui rend le sourire, mais il a raison : je réussis à annuler la plupart des sorties publiques sur mon agenda, j'en gardai néanmoins un petit nombre parmi lesquels figurait une séance d'autographe à Fleury et Bott fin août qui devrait coïncider avec les évènements de « _la chambre des secrets_ » et plus exactement avec la visite d'Harry au chemin de traverse et le fait que Lucius va dissimuler le journal de Jédusor dans le chaudron de Ginny. Pas de raison de perturber cette partie de la ligne temporelle pour que le journal se retrouve entre les mains d'un inconnu.

Nous discutons de quelques autres sujets pendant le repas mais un autre passage à vide sur ce que je suis sensé savoir comme ça a été le cas concernant Charlie Weasley fait que j'abrège autant que possible la conversation.

Finalement il y a un dernier point que je veux aborder et qui représente un risque, aussi c'est avec tact que je lui demande : « Au fait, Bill. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà parlé de ce qui s'est vraiment passé quand j'ai du affronter un loup-garou dans _Promenade avec les loups-garous_ ? »

MacLane prend quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de répondre : « Non, pas vraiment. Je sais que tu as du le tuer et que tu as passé quelques temps auprès de la communauté des loups-garous pour tes recherches et pour faire une bonne description de ces pauvres diables même si tu as du suivre plus ou moins la vision qu'en a la majorité du public et ça t'avait même un peu frustré de devoir les caricaturer car tu avais jugé que, pour une fois, la réalité de leur condition avait un bien meilleur potentiel que les croyances populaires et la perception générale déformée par les préjugés du sorcier moyen. Mais à part ça tu n'es jamais vraiment entré dans les détails. Pourquoi ? »

Intérieurement je pousse un soupir : c'est exactement ce que j'espérais. Si MacLane n'en sait pas plus que ça alors personne d'autre ne doit connaître la vérité et je vais pouvoir me servir de cet épisode de la vie de Lockhart et les « modifications » que je vais y introduire et qui vont devenir « l'histoire véridique » pour expliquer certaines de mes décisions concernant un petit projet que j'envisage.

_ Tu sais, le loup-garou que j'ai affronté a essayé de me piéger et il a fallu que je le tue, non qu'il ne l'ait pas mérité ayant cédé à sa nature bestiale et ayant commencé à suivre le même chemin qu'un monstre comme Fenrir Greyback. Mais avant ça, avant que je découvre qu'il s'agissait du loup-garou que je poursuivais, il s'est fait passer pour un ermite et m'a proposé de me servir de guide dans les montagnes. Pendant le temps qu'on a passé ensemble il m'a raconté l'histoire du loup-garou qui hantait les montagnes, sa propre histoire. Il n'avait pas toujours été ainsi, avant c'était un sorcier comme les autres avec une famille et des amis, quand il a été mordu et qu'il est devenu un lycanthrope il a réussi à cacher son état pendant un moment et il a tout fait pour contenir le loup en lui et éviter qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un.

Je détourne les yeux et fixe le vide comme si je plongeais dans « mes » souvenirs.

_ Mais finalement son secret a été découvert et du jour au lendemain tout le monde lui a tourner le dos, on l'a ostracisé, forcé à quitter son village, traité comme une bête sauvage partout où il allait. Les lois concernant les loups-garous l'ont obligé à vivre dans la misère, en fait à survivre plutôt que vivre. Et pourtant pendant des années il a continué à faire son possible pour ne pas contaminer d'autres personnes, mais peu à peu il a sombré dans le désespoir et le ressentiment d'être traité de cette façon jusqu'au moment où il a cessé de se soucier des autres et de lutter contre la malédiction.

MacLane n'a pas l'air très à l'aise devant cette « révélation ».

_ Tu vois, Bill, ce n'est pas tant le fait d'être un loup-garou qui l'a transformé en monstre que la façon dont notre société l'a rejeté et persécuté. Et le pire c'est que c'est loin d'être un cas unique, la seule raison pour laquelle les lycanthropes ne tournent pas tous comme lui c'est qu'ils s'épaulent et s'entraident mutuellement, qu'ils forment ces « meutes » qui font si peur aux sorciers alors que la plupart du temps elles sont la raison pour laquelle ils ne se retournent pas en masse contre nous.

_ Roy … pourquoi est ce que tu me dis tout ça ?

_ Parce que ce jour là … je me suis fait mordre. Ho ! Je n'ai pas été infecté je te rassure, par précaution je portais des protections qu'utilisent les moldus pour leurs sports les plus extrêmes, comme ils sont loin de pouvoir se soigner aussi facilement que nous ils sont devenus particulièrement bons pour se prévenir contre les blessures. Mais si les crocs du loup-garou n'ont pas percé ma peau ce n'est pas passé loin. Expliquais-je en me massant ostensiblement l'avant bras gauche. « Ce jour là j'ai eu la peur de ma vie, pendant quelques minutes j'ai été persuadé que j'étais infecté et je me suis rendu compte que malgré ma célébrité et mon statut et tout effort que je pourrais faire pour combattre cette malédiction, moi aussi du jour au lendemain je pourrais tout perdre et devenir un paria. C'est aussi dans des moments comme ça qu'on se rend compte que la majorité des loups-garous était des sorciers à la base et que n'importe qui, à cause d'une simple morsure, peut souffrir de cet état, et qu'on réalise qu'aucun n'est né garou, qu'aucun n'a voulu le devenir et qu'il s'agit plus d'une maladie incurable qu'on contracte qu'autre chose.

_ Je … je ne savais pas. Avoue William. « Et je suppose que dans le fond tu as raison, moi-même j'ai toujours eu plus pitié de ces malheureux qu'autre chose, tu le sais. Mais on ne peut pas y faire grand-chose. »

_ Non, tu as raison. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que mon livre sur les loups-garous allait dans le sens des préjugés du peuple, pour ne pas froisser l'opinion publique. Je ne pensais pas non plus à l'époque que les présenter sous un meilleur jour ferait une différence, pas au point de risquer ma carrière, et d'un point de vue personnel je voulais mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et la communauté des loups-garous pour éviter d'avoir à repenser au souvenir d'avoir failli être contaminé. D'un autre côté c'est une chose pour laquelle je me suis toujours senti un peu coupable et le fait de manquer de peu de se faire tuer, comme ça m'est arrivé récemment, fait qu'on a envie de réparer les erreurs passées.

_ Alors quoi ? Tu vas te mettre à militer pour les droits des loups-garous ? Tu sais que c'est assez mal vu et que même si certains te suivront peut être parce qu'ils t'admirent et voient en toi un modèle ça va pas mal diminuer ta popularité, n'est-ce pas ? S'inquiète William.

_ Non je te rassure, rien d'aussi drastique ou de prononcé, en fait je pensais être plus subtil : comme toi il y a pas mal de gens qui ont plus tendance à avoir pitié des lycanthropes, je pense que ce serait bien de renforcer ce sentiment là chez le public plutôt que la peur, le mépris et la méfiance dont on entoure les loups-garous. Mais plus que cela avec les découvertes récentes et notamment la potion Tue-loup, qui permet aux lycanthropes de garder leur esprit humain durant leur transformation, on peut pousser les gens à ne plus percevoir les loups-garous comme des créatures maudites et souvent malfaisantes mais comme des sorciers souffrant d'une maladie grave, maladie dont on peut un jour espérer trouver un remède. Au final je veux être vu comme quelqu'un qui propose une solution au problème garou qui soit à l'avantage de tous, sorciers comme lycanthropes.

_ Pas mal. Admet MacLane. « Ça pourrait même marcher, mais concrètement comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? »

_ Je n'espère pas régler le problème du jour au lendemain mais en tant que professeur à Poudlard je peux déjà commencer à changer les mentalités avec la façon dont je vais présenter les loups-garous, et qui sait je pourrais peut être convaincre Dumbledore de me donner un coup de main sur le sujet. En public je peux aussi faire valoir que la lycanthropie est une maladie, une malédiction que l'on devrait s'atteler à guérir plutôt que d'amonceler des lois contre les loups-garous pour tenter de les contrôler, d'ailleurs si tu pouvais m'arranger une place dans un débat à la radio sur ce sujet … . Enfin plus important je voudrais que pour cette année la contribution aux œuvres de charité que je fais chaque année soit redirigée en partie, disons 30 pourcent, sur la recherche contre la lycanthropie. C'est peut être pas énorme mais ça pourrait quand même avoir un impact, et si avec ça je peux mieux dormir la nuit …

_ C'est louable de ta part Roy. C'est bien la première fois que je te sens aussi concerné, jusque là ta participation à des œuvres de charité était plus pour maintenir ton image de philanthrope, d'un autre côté avec ce que tu as vécu je te comprends : bien peu de gens ont failli être contaminé. Enfin, ton plan est assez bon, en fait, si on s'y prend bien, ça pourrait non seulement avoir des effets visibles pour les loups-garous mais aussi renforcer ta popularité, et après tout une bonne action de temps en temps ne fait de mal à personne. Tu peux compter sur moi ! J'ai quelques contacts au sein de certaines radios et je devrais pouvoir convaincre un ou deux animateurs de parler des loups-garous sous l'angle que tu suggères et te proposer comme invité pour un débat sur le sujet sera un jeu d'enfant. A part ça je pense pouvoir aussi donner un coup de main pour ton petit projet, rien de mirobolant mais tu me connais : quelques rumeurs par ci par là et on peut convaincre un tas de monde du bien fondé d'une cause.

_ Je te fais tout à fait confiance là-dessus surtout que je connais bien ton talent pour manipuler subtilement les gens, en fait tu es un véritable maître dans cet art. Indiquais-je avec un de mes sourires éblouissants que me rend MacLane appréciant le compliment.

Après avoir abordé quelques autres points mineurs, et avec le repas arrivant à sa fin, je mets fin à notre entrevue sans rencontrer d'autres difficultés.

L'un dans l'autre je pense avoir réussi ce petit examen avec un presque sans faute et du moins couvert ou expliquer suffisamment tout changement d'attitude de la part de « Gilderoy » pour l'instant.

Rentrant chez moi je peux me remettre à ma préparation pour ma rencontre avec Dumbledore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_15 juin 1992_

Après avoir pris le réseau de cheminée jusqu'au _Trois Balais _à Près-au-Lard je me dirige tranquillement vers le château de Poudlard. L'édifice est massif et majestueux, encore plus que ce que le laisse paraître les films, et il est même presque intimidant.

Alors que je me dirige vers l'école de sorcellerie la plus célèbre d'Angleterre j'alterne entre revoir mentalement ce que j'ai prévu de discuter, faire part ou négocier avec Dumbledore, et utiliser les quelques techniques de relaxation que j'ai récemment apprises pour rester aussi calme et détendu que possible.

En une semaine j'ai connu pas mal de changement.

Pour me préparer le mieux possible pour mon entretien d'embauche je me suis finalement décidé à commencer à utiliser la pensine de Lockhart pour explorer les souvenirs qu'il a laissés.

Cela a été … intense

Gilderoy s'est laissé une « notice d'explication » à lui-même qui m'a fortement aidé.

Les explications liées à la pensine m'apprirent que l'esprit est une chose complexe et que la plupart des souvenirs sont liés les uns aux autres, surtout en ce qui concerne des choses que l'on fait régulièrement ou que l'on a expérimentées plusieurs fois. De plus un souvenir, quand on l'extrait, ne disparaît pas vraiment mais se retrouve « émoussé », on continue de « savoir » dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il contient et de ressentir les émotions qui y sont liées, bien que de manière moins intense, mais sans pouvoir se le remémorer avec clarté.

Avec une pensine on pouvait facilement extraire des souvenirs pour les conserver après les avoir « visionnés » ce qui permettait ainsi de créer un « souvenir du souvenir » qui restituait la plupart des détails, bien que selon un point de vue différent.

Je fus étonné de voir qu'en plus de souvenirs réellement importants, qui allaient des secrets les plus noirs de la carrière de Gilderoy jusqu'à ses plus grands triomphes en passant par des moments plus … intimes, il y avait un grand nombre de souvenirs liés aux sorts et à la magie pratiqués par Gilderoy.

De même j'ai été surpris de découvrir que la plupart des souvenirs en stock n'avaient pas pour but d'être « vus » dans la pensine mais d'être littéralement assimilés.

Avec quelques souvenirs de moindre importance pour m'exercer, le but de la manœuvre est d'utiliser ma baguette pour « attraper » le souvenir sous sa forme liquide et le « réinjecter »dans mon esprit au lieu de l'en extraire.  
>Le souvenir, quand il est utilisé ainsi, est revécu à la première personne, comme si on revivait la scène avec les mêmes perceptions, pensées et émotions que la première fois, contrairement à la vue externe et détachée que l'on peut expérimenter quand on utilise une pensine.<p>

Cela a des avantages et des inconvénients, surtout dans ma position.

Le principal inconvénient est que ce ne sont pas mes souvenirs mais ceux de Lockhart. Et si il n'y auvait aucun danger pour lui de les réassimiler il n'en va pas de même pour moi. D'après ce que j'ai lu il est possible d'assimiler les souvenirs d'autrui mais l'on risque alors une « contamination mentale » due à la présence de schémas de pensées différents qui peuvent provoquer des réactions diverses allant de la simple migraine à des crises aigues de paranoïa ou de schizophrénie, et de plus cela engendre un certain stress sur l'esprit et une grande fatigue mentale. Le point positif est que ces effets et ce stress sont limités dans la durée, avec du temps l'esprit assimilant et « adaptant » les souvenirs étrangers, et que du moment que l'on limite la quantité de souvenirs ainsi « ingérés » ou qu'on l'étale sur une longue période, one ne risque rien de trop sévère ou de permanent, et encore moins pour ceux qui pratiquent l'occlumencie et ont gagné un certain contrôle de leur esprit.

Néanmoins quand une dose massive de souvenirs provient de la même personne il peut quand même y avoir de légers effets secondaires plus permanents impliquant l'adoption de schémas de pensées, de manières, de convictions ou de préférences provenant du donneur.

En bref d'être influencé pour ressembler sur certains points, et, heureusement, dans une très faible mesure, à la personne dont proviennent les souvenirs à l'origine.

Ressembler, pour de vrai, à Gilderoy Lockhart ?

C'est bien la dernière chose que je désire. Et franchement je ne suis pas non plus un grand fan de l'idée de voir mon esprit et ma personnalité modifiés ou altérés par une influence externe. Encore moins si elle provient de Lockhart.

Mais malgré cet inconvénient il y a un sacré avantage : le fait de revivre le souvenir de « moi » en train de lancer un sort ou de pratiquer la magie me donne la connaissance, l'état d'esprit et les sensations nécessaires pour être capable de le refaire ensuite à volonté. En gros cela me permet « d'apprendre » presque instantanément le sort ou l'acte magique qui se trouve dans le souvenir.

Presque du moins, car ce n'est pas comme si, d'un coup de baguette magique, je pouvais savoir et maîtriser parfaitement ce qui est « décrit » dans le souvenir.

Non.

En réalité c'est plus comme si je venais tout juste d'apprendre et de réussir pour la première fois ce dont il est question. J'en « sais » suffisamment pour le refaire de manière basique mais je suis loin de savoir pleinement maîtriser la magie en question ou de l'utiliser avec tout son potentiel et ses applications. Ça c'est le genre de chose qu'on n'obtient qu'avec de la pratique et de l'expérience … ou l'assimilation massive de nombreux souvenirs relatifs au même sujet, une chose que je ne suis guère enclin à risquer. En fait même Gilderoy se conseillait à lui-même d'éviter d'ingurgiter trop de souvenirs d'un coup pour éviter le stress mental et de plutôt s'entraîner en utilisant des moldus comme cobaye.

Parmi les souvenirs de Gilderoy concernant la magie ce qui me frappa le plus et me fit au final décider de prendre le risque d'assimiler certains souvenirs fut de découvrir que Lockhart pratiquait non seulement l'occlumencie mais aussi la légilimencie.

C'est une chose qui m'avait échappé quand j'avais étudié sa vie au travers de ses journaux, même si je ne les avais pas lus de manière complètement détaillée et que maintenant je me rendais compte qu'il y avait en effet des références à cela mais que je ne les avais pas reliées à la pratique des arts mentaux.

Sachant maintenant quoi chercher je pus découvrir que si Lockhart était loin d'être dans la même ligue que Dumbledore, Voldemort ou même Rogue, il avait du moins un bon niveau dans les arts mentaux. Il était suffisamment compétant pour réussir à protéger son esprit et à résister à une attaque direct, voir même, quand il était sur ses gardes, d'éviter une invasion trop profonde de ses pensées par quelqu'un de suffisamment doué pour utiliser la légilimencie par un simple échange de regard. Lui-même d'ailleurs était capable de sonder superficiellement les pensées de surface de cette manière ce qui lui permettait de savoir comment les gens réagissaient à ses propos et ce qu'ils désiraient entendre et cela était en grande partie la raison qui faisait de Gilderoy un menteur et un arnaqueur si talentueux et crédible.

A côté de cela la collection de souvenirs portait essentiellement sur les sorts mémoriels, comme le sortilège d'amnésie, qui étaient la spécialité de Lockhart et divers maléfices et charmes affectant l'esprit, preuve que Gilderoy semblait avoir une affinité certaine pour la magie touchant l'esprit. A l'opposé il n'y avait strictement rien concernant la transfiguration et la métamorphose, la branche de la magie ou il était le plus faible, et entre les deux se trouvaient quelques sorts et charmes divers, dont une petite poignée concernait des sorts offensifs et défensifs.

En tout, cela était loin de couvrir une éducation magique complète mais pour moi cela allait représenter un premier pas plus qu'appréciable dans mon apprentissage de la magie.

Malheureusement à l'exception de quatre malheureux souvenirs de préparation de potion, qui auront au moins le mérite de me donner de manière générale une idée de comment préparer une potion, il n'y avait rien comme souvenir sur les autres matières enseignées à Poudlard, pour lesquelles je devrais me débrouiller par moi-même.

Néanmoins le tout était, dans ma situation, immensément appréciable et méritait que je prenne le risque d'assimiler ces souvenirs.

Bien sur, et contrairement à ce que Lockhart envisageait, je compte uniquement utiliser les souvenirs ayant trait à la magie et non tous les moments clés de la vie de Gilderoy qui auraient certainement du servir à rendre à un Lockhart amnésique sa personnalité antérieure et lui permettre d'être à nouveau « lui ». De plus j'ai l'intention d'étaler ça sur autant de temps que possible pour éviter au maximum toute contamination mentale et pour le reste des souvenirs de me contenter de les « visionner » dans la pensine pour en découvrir le maximum sur Lockhart sans exposer ma santé mentale.

N'ayant eu qu'une semaine avant mon rendez-vous avec Albus Dumbledore je fus forcé de me concentrer uniquement sur l'absorption des souvenirs liés à l'occlumencie et d'en assimiler la plupart, plus que ce que j'aurais voulu en une si courte période, mais je n'avais guère le choix si je voulais que cela fasse une différence.  
>Ma plus grande hantise étant actuellement que Dumbledore puisse découvrir avec un simple scanne mental que je n'étais pas vraiment Gilderoy je décidais que si je pouvais détenir ne serait ce qu'un semblant de maîtrise de l'occlumencie pour éviter cela le risque en valait la peine.<p>

Le résultat, outre plusieurs maux de tête carabinés, quoique moins violents que celui que j'avais eu à mon réveil dans le corps de Lockhart, fut mitigé.

Au jugé je dirais que je maîtrise tout juste les bases de l'occlumencie mais que je suis encore loin de ne serait ce qu'atteindre le niveau de Lockhart et encore moins celui de quelqu'un comme Dumbledore. Pour atteindre un niveau correct il me faudra ce que je n'ai pas pu avoir ici : du temps et de l'entraînement. Du temps pour m'exercer et pratiquer les exercices mentaux et de méditation qui servent à se forger des barrières mentales et à apprendre à contrôler en partie son esprit et ses émotions et de l'entraînement avec un légilimens, de préférence un qui comme pour Lockhart est lié par contrat magique de ne rien révéler de ce qu'il découvre dans mon esprit et de voir les souvenirs de ce qu'il a appris effaceés à l'issue du contrat, pour apprendre à perfectionner mes défenses mentales et résister à des tentatives d'intrusion de mon esprit.

Le problème majeur avec l'occlumencie est le fait que l'esprit est une chose très complexe et que chaque esprit est différent, aussi il n'y a pas de « manuel » à proprement parler pour maîtriser ce qui est au final un art et la raison pour laquelle cette branche de la magie est aussi peu répandue. Cela étant dit il y a trois méthodes générales pour l'apprendre : la voie lente qui repose sur la méditation et les exercices mentaux pour lentement apprendre à connaître et maîtriser son esprit et l'imprégner de magie pour le défendre contre des attaques externes, la voie rapide qui est d'être régulièrement attaqué de manière brutale par un légilimens pour forcer l'esprit à apprendre de manière instinctive à résister et à se défendre et ainsi apprendre « sur le tas » comment se protéger de la manière la plus efficace et qui nous convient le mieux. C'était visiblement celle à laquelle on avait exposé Harry sans la lui expliquer.  
>Enfin la voie médiane est un mixte des deux précédentes qui ne prend pas autant de temps que la voie lente et est moins violente que la voie rapide.<p>

Le problème pour moi est que les protections que Lockhart a appris à bâtir et utiliser ne correspondent pas vraiment à celles qui seraient les plus efficaces pour moi.

Néanmoins, alors que j'arrive à l'entrée du château je dois admettre qu'une faible protection vaut mieux que rien du tout.

En fait tout va dépendre de Dumbledore, car avec mon niveau actuel et le fait que je sois sur mes gardes et que je m'attends à une attaque je pense pouvoir _détecter_ une tentative d'intrusion à condition qu'elle ne soit pas trop subtile même si je doute de pouvoir la stopper. Donc si Dumbledore ne tente rien ou que toute tentative de sa part de me sonder par légilimencie reste basique et sans fioriture ou précaution, ne s'attendant pas à ce que je pratique l'occlumencie même à un niveau de base, je devrais pouvoir éviter qu'il ne découvre la vérité à mon sujet. Par contre si il veut me sonder et choisit d'être prudent et de le faire aussi délicatement et furtivement que possible …

Alors que je pénètre dans le château je me retrouve face à un homme décharné à l'air contrarié accompagné d'un chat aux yeux légèrement rougeoyant. C'est la présence du chat qui me fait réagir : bien qu'il ne ressemble pas vraiment à l'acteur qui l'incarne il doit s'agir de Rusard, le concierge de l'école.

Avec un ton rude il m'interpelle : « Vous ! Là ! Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ! »

_ Mon brave, je suis le célèbre Gilderoy Lockhart ! Et j'ai rendez vous avec le directeur Dumbledore à propos du poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Déclarais-je avec mon plus éblouissant sourire.

Face à ma présentation Rusard semble partagé entre irritation, envie, jalousie, mépris et une jubilation malicieuse. Je peux facilement deviner ce qu'il est en train de penser : comme il aimerait être un véritable sorcier comme moi et non un simple crackmol et comme il se réjouit à l'idée que, comme tous les autres professeurs avant moi sur ce poste, je vais certainement courir à ma perte.

_ Et bien, ne restez pas planter là ! Le professeur Dumbledore doit vous attendre alors ne le faîtes pas patienter ! C'est un homme très occupé ! Rétorque-t-il sans ménagement.

_ Bien sur ! Et comme je ne voudrais pas vous faire perdre votre temps, seriez vous assez aimable pour me donner le mot de passe pour accéder à son bureau et appeler un elfe-de-maison pour qu'il me guide jusque là ? Ajoutais-je d'un ton aussi enjoué que possible.

Il me regarde d'un air suspicieux pendant un moment, comme si il se demandait si je n'étais pas en train de me payer sa tête. Après tout il ne peut pas savoir que je n'ai aucune idée d'où se trouve le bureau de Dumbledore. Mais comme je reste impassible il finit par lâcher : « dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue » et d'appeler un elfe-de-maison du château lui ordonnant de me conduire jusqu'au directeur de l'école.

Le choix du mot de passe actuel du bureau de Dumbledore me fait sourire quand je repense au premier livre de la série des Harry Potter et comment en visitant Harry à l'infirmerie le vieux sorcier s'était risqué à reprendre une de ces dragées surprises après avoir raconté à Harry comment il en avait été plus ou moins dégoûté dans le passé pour retomber sur une au goût affreux. Il semblerait que cela l'ait tout de même inspiré pour le choix de son actuel mot de passe.

Le trajet est assez court, les escaliers ne semblant pas être d'humeur à me faire visiter le château, et je ne prête pas grande attention aux peintures magiques et autres décorations de l'école, trop concentré sur mon imminente rencontre avec le « célèbre » Dumbledore, ne pouvant m'empêcher de me demander si lui aussi ne ressemblera pas du tout à l'apparence qu'il a dans les films.

Et puis si je suis engagé j'aurais bien le temps plus tard de visiter et d'admirer le château et ses merveilles.

Arrivé devant la gargouille qui garde l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore l'elfe qui m'accompagne disparaît, je prends alors une grande inspiration pour me calmer avant de prononcer le mot de passe et de monter les escaliers en colimaçon qui se dévoilent devant moi.

Alors que je m'apprête à frapper aux portes massives du bureau du directeur de Poudlard je suis interrompu quand une voix résonne annonçant : « Vous pouvez entrer. » Comme d'habitude Dumbledore sait quand quelqu'un arrive devant son bureau, un de ses trucs qui renforce son aura de sorcier quasi-omniscient.

Entrant dans la pièce je le trouve assis derrière son bureau massif, une plume à la main et une pile de documents devant lui alors que son phénix, un peu plus grand et impressionnant avec les flammèches qui courent occasionnellement le long de ses plumes, est installé paisiblement sur son perchoir doré.

Le sorcier en face de moi ressemble beaucoup à l'acteur qui a joué dans la majorité des films de la série Harry Potter, avec de longs cheveux et une barbe impressionnante, surtout habillé d'une robe tirant sur le pourpre avec des symboles dorés représentants la lune et les étoiles brodés dessus et ses lunettes en demi-cercle, il ne lui manque qu'un long chapeau pointu pour compléter la scène.  
>Par contre je peut remarquer certaines différences : un nez bien plus crochu, visiblement cassé dans le passé, un aspect … un peu plus jeune … avec une barbe et des cheveux plus gris que blanc et quelques rides en moins. Mais je remarque surtout ses yeux … comme décrits dans les livres et la plupart des fanfictions, même si j'évite aux maximum de croiser son regard, ils semblent par moment comme pétiller et presque étinceler comme si ils contenaient avec difficulté un pouvoir caché.<p>

_ Bonjour, professeur Dumbledore.

_ Ha ! Bonjour Mr Lockhart, je vous attendais. Veuillez vous assoir je vous pris. Me propose-t-il aimablement.

Alors que je m'avance pour m'assoir je lui lance mon sourire le plus éblouissant « spécial Lockhart » et je lance : « Allons professeur ! Appelez-moi Gilderoy. »

Il est temps de lancer les dés et de faire face au plus puissant sorcier de Grande Bretagne pour voir ce que l'avenir va me réserver.

En avant la musique !

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur.<span>

Toutes reviews sont les bienvenues, n'hésitez pas à commenter, donner vos impressions et vos suggestions sur comment peut se dérouler la suite.  
>Review in English are welcome since I read english easily.<p>

Pour ceux qui seraient un peu déçus que la rencontre avec Dumbledore n'ait pas eu lieu dans ce chapitre : désolé ! En fait c'était prévu mais comme le contenu du chapitre a pris du ventre, notamment à cause d'explications que je devais donner ici, j'ai du décidé de bouger la discussion avec Dumbledore au début du prochain chapitre.

Il va falloir être patient ( heureusement le prochain chapitre devrait arriver bien plus vite … en théorie du moins ).

Elie Evans, benji251, luffynette, Maximilien Nerolase : merci pour la review ( n'hésitez pas à en écrire d'autres ).

Sahada : content que l'idée te plaise, j'espère que tu trouveras mes Gilderoy ( ma version canon des livres et le « nouveau » qui a pris sa place ) intéressants.

kapuis : merci pour la review. En ce qui concerne les réponses à tes questions et remarques j'espère que tu as bien reçu le PM que je t'avais envoyé.

Si vous aimez ce que j'écris n'hésitez pas à aller lire mes autres fanfic : **Harry Potter et le Miroir d'Orichalque** (fanfic Harry potter avec un élèment de Time travel ), **Buffy contre les vampire et la voie du Berserker** ( Cross-over entre Buffy et le manga Berserk ), et **Imperium Aeternus** ( une pseudo self-insert et un futur multiple cross-over qui commence dans l'univers Stargate ).

Et pensez à laisser des reviews ! Après tout c'est la meilleure façon de motiver l'auteur ( Moi ) et sa seule récompense.


End file.
